


Danganronpa happy havoc: the 4kids dub

by Genoscissors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Beta reading is for chumps, Edited Backstories, Everyone lives, F/M, I should be a chump, Jelly filled donuts, Name Changes, Please Send Help, Trans Female Character, americanisation, censorship of 'the kids won't understand', censorship of death, or at least hints of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: What if 4kids had licensed danganronpa the anime? I hope we never have to find out. But here's how I think it would go.





	1. Yes, those were always their names, why do you ask?

A mysterious man is sitting on a chair, with a black and white bear in front of him. This bear presses a button, causing the chair to turn into a rocket and blast into the air. As it leaves Earth's atmosphere, the moon and a ringed planet stare at it, before it crashes down to Earth again. When it opens, the man can be seen, unconscious, but not dead. The bear starts to laugh.

 

'Woo-hoo! Luxury much? This place is smack dab in the middle of New York! Hope's Peak High School, a place where the sports, music and everything is amazing. Only the best students across the country come here, and they are called the ultimates. And I'm going here too! Just your average, everyday kid. I guess that makes me really lucky.' Nathan Malone thought, as he entered the campus.

  
'Or that's what I thought. Entering the school should have been hopeful, but unfortunately... Only despair waited for us.' And then his vision went black.

 

 

Nathan woke up in a classroom. 'Hey... What is this place?' He picked up a note 'meet in the gym at 8:00? But it's 8:00 right now! Oh no!' He wandered around the hallways, and opened a door, and saw 14 people on the other side. They seemed shocked to see him at first, but grew disappointed when they realised it was just another high schooler.

  
"Oh cool, that makes 15 of us." Said Harry Yule, the ultimate fortune teller. "Just as I predicted."

  
"Is this everyone yo?" Said Hector York, the ultimate comic creator. "Maybe now we'll get some answers."

  
"You are late! It said 8:00 sharp!" Yelled Isaac Kinsley, the ultimate hall monitor. "Where is your hall pass?"

  
"Could you stop?" Yawned June Elliot, the ultimate model. "Who cares about being on time, we don't know why we're here."

  
"Did you wake up in a classroom alone?" Chloe Forest asked.

  
"Yeah I did."

  
"Just like the rest of us." She was the ultimate computer programmer.

  
"We were unconscious, only to gather in the gym when we woke up. How peculiar." Wondered Celestia Ludenburg, the ultimate card game player. Nathan always found it odd that her name wasn't very American.

  
"Yeah, it is." Monroe Owen, ultimate BMXer. Because a bike gang would be too rowdy, no thank you.

  
"I wonder what they want to do to us." Leon Kurt, ultimate baseball player.

  
"Be happy! This is probably for motivation!" Alice Aston, the ultimate swimmer. She was wearing a red tracksuit top, over a white t-shirt, that's collar was around her neck, showing absolutely no cleavage. "Hope's Peak is an amazing school, right?" She looked over at the next person.

  
"It's difficult to say." Sarah Oakley, the ultimate strong woman. "I suggest we talk over our situation."

  
'So these are the ultimates of Hope's Peak huh?' Nathan thought, looking around, causing a girl to get nervous.

  
"Why is he staring at me?" Tori Field, the ultimate author.

  
"He's not that great." Taylor Baron, the ultimate rich kid.

  
Alice was still talking about how they shouldn't worry, when Nathan noticed a girl with purple hair.

  
"Can I help you?" Kiara King, ultimate ???

  
"No, I'm good." Nathan wandered around, confused by the situation and all the new people, until a familiar face showed up. "Molly?"

  
"I'm glad you remembered me! We went to the same middle school!" Molly Smith, ultimate singer.

  
"I'm surprised that you remembered me. You were popular, and I was just plain."

  
"I'm sorry, that must have sounded like I was showing off, please forgive me." She started crying.

  
"No-no that's not..." Molly removed her hands, it had only been fake crying.

 

 

"If you two are finished, we should talk about why we are here. More important things." Taylor said.

  
"I mean, where are our phones as well? Mines, like, gone?" Upon hearing Juno everyone else checked their pockets, and found nothing.

  
"They'll give them back after orientation. I see it in our futures." Harry pulled out a crystal ball. "I'm right 30% of the time."

  
Suddenly they heard an unfamiliar voice over the intercom "Ah hem, testing, testing. Y'all hear me?" Everyone tired to look at the stage, and a black and white bear appeared. They were confused at first, and even more so when it began to talk. "Hello students, I am your principal, Bicolour Bear, but you may call me BB for short. Nice to meet you."

  
But at this point, the students were less concerned with names. "Who are you? Where are we? Why are we locked in?"

  
"One question at a time please, now, you are all trapped in here, and I will provide food, water, and anything you may require for the rest of your lives if you stay in here, but to escape you only need to do one thing."

  
"And what is that?"

BB started to laugh. "All you need to do... is knock out one of your fellow students, using one of the magical artefacts dotted around the school. Then you can leave."  
“Artefacts? What are they?”

  
“They are the items I will be giving you, don't worry, they won't kill you. They will just put you into a deep sleep, one you willl not wake up from unless… we'll, get to that later. But if you knock someone out, and the others find out it was you, then you will be knocked out too! So try not to get caught!”

  
“So half of us could escape, they knock someone out then get away with it, rinse and repeat seven times.”

  
“Not so fast there Kiara, there's another rule. Fail to find the culprit, and well… all those except then will be knocked out, and the culprit will never be able to wake them up. However, if only two people survive, they can escape, but I won't give them the cure either. Hope you have a beary good time!”

  
"What's the difference between unconscious and asleep?"

  
"Oh, you'll know it when you see it." And BB was gone, leaving the students confused.


	2. No violence is allowed here, just spontaneous fainting

The students searched the gym, looking for an way out, a clue, anything.

  
"Nothing over here either!" Alice yelled as she came down from the bleachers.

We must not lose hope classmates! We will find an exit if we keep searching." Isaac yelled.

"I'm with captain pep-talk! We need hope!"

I agree." Sarah.

  
"Leave no stone unchucked right? Like a baseball ya see."

  
"I am going to search alone." Taylor started to walk to the exit. "Seeing as some of you may be planning to knock me out already."

  
"Hey brat, don't be like that." Monroe was ready to beat him up, but that will not happen because we can't have any punching on this show.

  
"Guys don't get mad." Nathan stood between them.

  
"What? You're the one getting mad!" Monroe held up his fist. Everyone gasped as Nathan fainted for some reason, definitely not because he was being punched, that's not child friendly.

 

 

When Nathan woke up in his room, he saw Molly sitting next to the bed, and quickly sat up. "Molly!"

  
"Glad you're awake!"

  
"Huh? But I was unconscious, didn't BB do anything?"

  
"Nope! Apparently it only counts if we use one of the magical artefacts, so you're safe."

  
"So um... where is everyone else?"

  
"After I got the others to carry you here, they split up to search the school. I stayed to make sure you were ok."

  
"That's really sweet Molly. Molly was always so beautiful and talented, why would she remember a nobody like me?"

  
"Don't say that, you aren't a nobody."

  
"Huh, did I say that out loud?"

  
"Yep!" It wasn't like she was psychic or had good intuition or something.

  
Nathan got up. "Let's go see what the others have found, shall we?"

  
"Yeah! Let's go search ourselves! I'll be your glamorous sidekick, alright?" Nathan nodded and they both went to the cafeteria.

 

 

"Hey Nathan, are you alright? It was scary when you suddenly fainted." Alice jumped out of her seat to greet them.

  
"Sorry dude, maybe it was my fault for yelling at you."

  
"No worries Monroe, its natural that we wouldn't be ourselves in this situation.

  
"Attention students, I would like to start the first Hope's Peak High School morning meeting." Isaac stood up. "I suggest we start by saying the pledge of allegiance." He started, but seeing that no one else did he continued. "Ahem, let us recap what we know so far. Please do not leave anything a secret."

  
"Well I tried the entrance door for an hour, but I couldn't open it, it's as hard as iron."

  
"It is iron Monroe, and I doubt we would be able to just force it open." Celestia sassed.

  
"There were stairs at the end of the corridor, but there were iron bars so we couldn't get to them." Sarah said, and Alice nodded.

  
"It seems that certain areas are inaccessible then, I wonder how we would get to them."

  
"The dorms are nice, except for the security cameras, and the beds are particularly springy."

  
"Hector, how is that important?"

  
"Excuse you! The comfiness of a bed is extremely important, especially seeing that we are stuck in here."

  
"Um... There was a lot of food in the kitchen, enough jelly doughnuts to last a long time, and I ran into the cute bear. He said the fridge gets restocked every night, so we don't have to worry." Chloe mumbled

  
"Wait like, you saw him?"

  
"He popped up out of nowhere, then disappeared again, like before. I think you could summon him by saying his name. Black an-"

  
"Don't summon him you idiot, what good will that do? We don't know anything about who, why, how we're here, so what was the point of this meeting?"

  
"But Tori, we now know how much space we have, and that we'll be here for a long, long time."

  
"Kyaaaaaaa! Don't say any more!"

  
"We already knew that already, peasant. What over motive would we have to use one of the magical artefacts?"

 

 

They argued for a little longer before Celestia spoke up."I suggest we just stay here and get used to it."

  
"Huh? Like, what are you talking about, we can't stay in here."

  
"According to evolution, only those best suited to their environment survive, not the biggest or most powerful. You know about the dinosaurs don't you? We should do the same, and become suited to this environment too. In the rules, it states that certain areas are out of bounds after 10pm. I suggest at this time, we all agree to stay in our rooms, so we do not get too nervous."

 

 

The next day, and the day after that, they searched again, but they only found the same things. Everyone was getting frustrated at the daily meetings.

  
"We're never going to get out, are we?" Chloe started crying. Alice put an arm around her.

  
"Don't worry, I'm sure our families, or the police will notice our disappearance, and come looking for us, right?"

  
"Oh really?" Everyone turned to see BB sitting at the end of the table, laughing. "Are you really going to solely rely on the outside world? If you want out, you know what you have to do. I left the artefacts everywhere, your dorms, the kitchen, surely one of you is willing?"

  
"You can't trick us into doing this. You said they would never wake up!" Said Nathan.

  
"Oh, that's not true, but I think I can trick you! All you need is the right motivation! Let's go to the computer room, right now. You'll see what I mean."

 

 

As they entered, they were all given a DVD . They inserted it into a computer and watched, Nathan's showed his family.

  
"Nathan darling, we're so proud of you."

  
"Don't worry, we know you'll do great at Hope's Peak."

  
"You're so lucky bro, the luckiest kid in all of America!"

  
'Mum, dad, Karin, how could this be a motive?' No sooner had he said this but the screen turned to static, and returned to an image of a destroyed room, the one where his family had just been sitting. A notice popped up on the screen - 'They're not dead, don't worry, just unconscious'. He heard gasps from everyone else too, especially Molly. 

  
"Nooooo! I have to save them, I have to get out!"

  
"What did you see?"

  
"Please, I didn't deserve this. A teenager shouldn't be forced into this." She ran out of the room, and Nathan followed.

  
"Molly please, we'll get through this together, you're my glamorous sidekick right?

  
"Let go, we're all going to be stuck here! I need to get out!"

  
"Please, I'll do anything, just trust me!" Molly stopped pushin him away and started sobbing whilst hugging him. The others, whether they were also in the corridor, or still in the computer room, were equally afraid, wondering what tomorrow would bring, all whilst BB laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst writing this I kept writing their real names by accident. Whoops.


	3. Oh look someone's dea- unconscious! Definitely just unconscious!

Nathan stood alone in his room, staring at the security camera. Suddenly, BB made an announcement. "Students, please read the notices on the doors. All your rooms have showers, but they will not work after curfew." Nathan looked at a sign written in English.

  
"So I'll have to take my showers before 10pm then?" He wondered out loud.

  
"And only the girl's showers have locks. If you look in your drawers you'll find a gift box from me, full of mystical artefacts, you can use these to knock someone out." It was a tool box, containing a hammer, screwdriver, pliers, but they were all glowing white, eerily. Nathan tore down the sign and threw it in the bin. It was half past 9. He then decided to take a shower, but it didn't open.

  
"I thought they didn't lock."

  
"They don't!" BB suddenly appeared next to him. "Sorry, the handle isn't perfect. You need to lift and twist!" Nathan did this. "For the SHSL lucky student, this sure is unlucky eh?" The bear left. "Bye bye now."

  
Seconds later the doorbell rang. "Is it BB again? What does he want now?"

  
"It's Molly. Can I come in?"

  
Nathan let her in and she sat on his bed. "What's wrong?"

  
"I was going to go to bed but then someone started rattling my door, trying to get in. I'm scared Nathan. When I opened the door there was no one there."

  
"Hey don't worry, we all agreed not to leave our rooms after curfew."

  
"Maybe they lied."

  
"Maybe you could stay in my room instead. And I'll go in yours, if you feel better from that."

  
"Don't worry, I trust you!"

  
BB announced that it was curfew, but Nathan and Molly continued talking. "Make sure to keep the door locked, I want you to be safe."

  
Nathan entered her room and looked around. "It's like my room, that makes sense I guess. Well, good night." And he fell asleep instantly.

 

 

Meanwhile Molly was in Nathan's room, visibly angry. "Rise and shine children! Today is a new day!" BB announced. Nathan headed straight for the dining room.

  
"Good morning." Said everyone there when he entered. This was Alice, Sarah, Chloe and Isaac, the ones who followed rules strictly. From here everyone else started to trickle in.

  
"June I can't help but notice, you look different to your magazines." Sarah remarked.

  
"Yeah well it's just photoshopped like crazy, don't worry about it. I'm definitely June Elliot."

  
"Hmm."

  
Soon everyone had entered except Molly.

  
"Hey Taylor, did you see Molly?"

  
"I am too rich to worry about her." Nathan stood up and ran to his room, finding the door unlocked. The room was in chaos.

  
"Molly? Where are you?" He saw the lock on the bathroom door was broken, and when he entered he saw the unconscious body of Molly in the shower. He screamed and fainted.

 

 

He woke up in the gym. "Are you alright Nathan?" Asked Alice and Chloe.

  
"Molly? What happened?"

  
Taylor answered "BB arrived and told us, she was hit with one of the artefacts, she is unconscious for good. Apparently the pink liquid around her body is her soul juice, and losing that means she won't be waking up anytime soon."

  
Nathan tried to run, but Isaac grabbed his arm "There's no use, she's gone, the bear ordered us to come here. Trust me Nathan, none of us want to be here either."

  
"We are locked up in here, and I doubt there is any use in disobeying him. He said he would punish us, and we don't want anyone else to end up like Molly."

  
"Kiara, what if it was BB that hit her?"

  
"Wrong! I wouldn't hurt any of you if you didn't break the rules. I promise it was one of you that did it."

  
"Please can the culprit admit their guilt now!"

  
"No Isaac, they're not that stupid. Unlike you." Mumbled Tori.

  
"It wasn't me." Hector.

  
"Nor me!" Leon

  
"Stop this you stupid bear, I refuse to be a part of this!" June stepped forward. "Why should we do anything you say, like, you're just a lame stuffed animal."

  
"I will not let you disrespect me like that!" BB left forward, but June stepped on him.

  
"What are you going to do?"

  
"Well, hurting the principal is forbidden isn't it? I hope you're ready for punishment."

  
Suddenly several glowing white poles went through June's body, her soul juice gushing everywhere. "No... how could it..." She collapsed, and Tori fainted.  
"Well, better start investigating, unless you want to end up like her!"

  
And the students were silent for a few moments, letting the fate of another student sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter but everytime I deny someone is dead I lose a year of my life.


	4. Time to investigate

“Oh no!” Alice cried out, as they looked at June’s unconscious body. “This can’t be…”

The rest looked around at each other - one of them had attacked Molly… 

“Well I guess we can rule out June as a suspect.” Taylor suggested.

“How about we investigate now? That would be the obvious path - no disrespect to Molly or June.” Celeste piped up.

“How are you so calm?” Nathan asked.

“I assure you, I wish to find out who did it as much as you did. But we can’t just cry until the trial.” Celeste.

“She is correct, we must find out who knocked out Molly.” Kiara spoke up.

“Dudes… there’s something new on these BB I-pads.” Harry spoke up for once.

“Who cares?” Monroe.

Isaac ignored him and looked at the I-pad. “The BB file.”

“It gives us information about the event.” Said Hector (that’s Hifumi btw, in case you’re struggling to remember these names as muchc as I am). 

Now you see kids, in the original there was some japanese writing in the file, but now there is no writing at all, not even in english. That’s much less confusing.

Celeste read the information. “She was knocked out at roughly 1:30 am. She was in the bathroom of Nathan’s room.” She looked over at him. “How interesting…”

“You did it, didn’t you!” Leon was quick to accuse.

“No, no!” Nathan tried to deny it.

 

“Explain peasant.” 

“She wanted to switch rooms last night, and I helped her. She was really scared!”

“Oh for reals?” Monroe said. “I don’t believe it.”

“Me neither…” 

“Please… you have to believe me…” Nathan was scared. 

“What would you think if you were told she was knocked out in your room? Even a commoner such as you can figure out something so simple.” Taylor looked at him in a super condescending way. “If you are innocent, prove it. We need to investigate.”

Kiara spoke as she walked by: “We’ll figure this out…” 

Monroe placed his jacket over June’s body. “Respect for the knocked out.” And the final few people walked away, leaving Nathan all on his own.

“I’m not the culprit, I have to do this… I loved her, and I have to find the culprit. And then… I’ll find out how to wake her up, so I can tell her my true feelings…” 

 

Nathan and Kiara were looking around Nathan’s room for clues, at which point an awkward voice-over narrated the clues. 

Oh right, there’s a scene where Kiara is crouched down looking at the floor. Her legs are firmly together, so we definitely cannot see up her skirt at all.

“The floor is very clean, as if someone cleaned it.”

“It looks like there was a struggle.” 

“There’s a glowing white object in Molly’s chest.” That totally isn’t a knife, don’t worry.

“There’s a thing saying 11037 behind her body, written in soul juice.”

“There’s something gold on her hand, maybe paint?”

“There’s a gold object in the main room.” But it isn’t a sword, just a golden stick.

“Only Hector had access to the incinerator in the trash room.”

“There was a shirt with some soul juice on it by the incinerator.” 

“There’s the remains of a crystal ball by the incinerator.”

“The nameplate on Nathan’s room says ‘Molly’ and vice versa.” 

 

The investigation had vaguely concluded. Nathan stood alone. “If we hadn’t switched… maybe she’d still be here…” He looked down in sorrow, and spotted a CD in his bin. It had no writing on it, but he knew it was Molly’s.

He put it in one of the DVD players, and he heard BB’s voice over a clip of a performance by Molly and her group. They were wearing outfits that covered them properly, no midriffs exposed or cleavage at all, thank you very much.

“Molly Smith was a singer, and she was very good at it.” 

The footage cut to the bodies of her fellow group members, covered in soul juice (totally not dead). Nathan gasped.

“The group has now broke apart. Why did this happen? Escape the school to find out!”

Nathan stood up and stared at the screen. “Molly… no… what did that bear do? How could he break up a band like this?”

Suddenly a bell sounded.

“Alright kiddos, it’s time to have a trial.” Cut to various shots of people investigating (oh and Taylor’s just reading somewhere, being no use to anyone, nice work you rich dork). “Now, come to the red door, and we can begin!”

The students gathered, Nathan being the last (despite the fact the AV room is pretty close to the red door, especially compared to the dorms, where some people were. What was Nathan doing that could possibly take so long?)

“You kept us waiting! You need to be punctual!” Isaac yelled at him.

“He just doesn’t want to go, because he knows he’ll be knocked out by BB once we find him guilty…” Tori commented.

“We need to give him a fair trial, no matter how guilty he seems.” Isaac again.

“Whatever, he’s totally guilty.” Leon.

Nathan thought to himself. “I’m not guilty… how can I prove it?”

“Hello students, seems you’re all here… finally… enter the elevator and let’s begin.” BB’s voice could be heard. 

Nathan gulped, not wanting to enter, when Kiara spoke to him. “I know you’re not guilty, we need to prove it. Are you with me?” Nathan stared at her, wondering what was going on.

The elevator went down, as New World Order began to play. Nathan began narrating again. “And so it began, a knock-out performance, can we find them or will we be BATting up the wrong tree? Do we have the BALLS to accuse one of our own?” Subtle... 

The doors to the trial room opened. “It’s time.” 

13 students are still awake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, it's been over half a year since I last updated this... but I've only just realised how much fun it was. And now I'm back, hope you're enjoying this stupidity. If you made it this far that is...
> 
> Togami/Taylor is extremely fun to write.
> 
> I remembered something: originally I was going to call Chihiro Chiara. Then there would be a Kiara and a Chiara. Wouldn't that have been fun?


	5. Trial 1

Somewhere, in a dimly lit room, a bunch of old men sit around a table, wondering how to best appeal to the youngsters of today.

 

One of them speaks up: “There’s something we’re missing… a catchphrase.” The others nod in agreement, but one of the newest members of the board makes a rookie error.

 

“There’s ‘You’ve got that wrong!’. Isn’t there?” The older members laugh at him, no no foolish boy.

 

“Oh, we can do something better… much better...”

  


Anyway, back to the actual story.

  


Everyone entered the courtroom and looked around in awe

 

Nathan: Pretty swanky for a courtroom…

 

Bb: Goody gumdrop! Isn’t this place nice?

 

Monroe: Messed up you mean…

 

Kiara: May I ask a question? Why are there portraits?

 

Bb: Oh, they’re just filler. Besides, if I decide to wake one of them up, they can return to their places. Easy peasy!

 

Celeste: And why are there 16 podiums?

 

Bb: Ah. Just in case there were 16 people, which there totally isn’t… but anyway, let’s get this show on the road!

 

The students stood at their podiums.

 

Nathan: I still can’t believe one of us did it…

 

Taylor: Hmm…

 

Bb: Believe it lucky boy! You’re gonna have to figure it out, or else it’s game over, match and set.

 

Isaac: I’ll take roll call: Would the person who knocked her out please raise their hand?

 

Monroe: Yeah, that’s not gonna work nerd.

 

Bb: That’s enough, time to fight for your consciousness!

 

Nathan (internally): I didn’t do it… but how can I prove it?

 

A screen came up signifying the start of a non-stop debate. But of course, instead of truth bullets, truth pencils were put in the chambers…

 

Alice: Uh… I’ve never been in court before, how does this work?

 

Hector: Well my dear swimmer, we need to decide where to start…

 

Kiara: So, the artefact used to do the deed, how about that?

 

Isaac: Well of course it was the glowing object sticking out of her chest! That is not where glowing objects should have kept!

 

Monroe: Congratulations Sherlock, how could you possibly figure that out?

 

Nathan: Yes, but where exactly did that glowing object come from?

 

Alice: Dunno, they all look the same to me.

 

Leon: Oh come on, this guy is obviously the culprit! Let’s just end this!

 

Alice: Wait no! I know where it came from! And I know Nathan didn’t take it!

 

Nathan: Really?

 

Alice: Yes, Sarah and I spent a lot of time in the cafeteria yesterday.

 

Celeste: I apologise… who is Sarah?

 

Sarah: I am.

 

There was a pause.

 

Sarah: Alice and I were having some tea.

 

Alice: I ate some jelly-filled donuts. I was scared but she’s been so kind, like a sister.

 

Tori: Well, what if you both did it! You two could easily team up and get her…

 

Bb: Nah, that’d be pointless. Only the one who did the deed can leave.

 

Taylor: Yes, pointless indeed.

 

Celeste: There is no point in having an accomplice…

 

Tori: Alright Alright! Who took the artefact then?

 

Alice: Alright then!

 

Sarah: We were there pretty much all day, we’re certain who it was.

 

Taylor: And why didn’t you tell us this before? You’re just wasting my time now.

 

Sarah: Well, we didn’t wish to speak ill of someone who is no longer with us…

 

Nathan: No… Molly?

 

Alice: It’s real strange. I don’t understand anything!

 

Nathan: No… why would she do that?

 

Sarah: I’m sorry, but it’s the truth.

 

There was a flashback to Sarah and Alice in the kitchen. There were six glowing artefacts on the wall, and a burger on a plate in the foreground.

 

“Hey, do you want fries with this?” Alice asked, just before the door opened. Both girls looked up to see Molly.

 

“Oh hi guys! I’m just getting a soda.” Molly went over to the fridge, where she took out what looked like a milk carton with the Panta logo slapped over it.

 

Alice: It didn’t seem suspicious.

 

Sarah: No, it didn’t.

 

“Goodnight! Hope you sleep well!” Molly quickly left, leaving both girls staring after her. They then noticed the wall… Only 5 artefacts were still there.

 

Nathan: Ah, she wanted to protect herself!

 

Taylor: Well isn’t that ironic? Being knocked out with the utensil she brought herself.

 

Nathan: Yeah, I guess.

 

Taylor: But this still doesn’t clear your name Nathan.

 

Tori: I knew it! He’s the one who did it, isn’t he?

 

Hector: He’s leading us all down the wrong path! Let’s get back on track. (fiddling with his glasses) What a manipulative boy you can be.

 

Nathan (internally): Oh come on guys! I didn’t do it! Use your brains...

 

Kiara: I think it’s too early to decide. There are things we aren’t discusing.

 

Sarah: Such as?

 

Kiara: Well, the state of the crime scene for starters. The bathroom would have been difficult to get into.

 

Celeste: How so?

 

Nathan: The doorknob had been smashed.

 

Hector: Yes, it was like a pinata after a party.

 

Tori: And? This still doesn’t prove anything!

 

Kiara: No, this does prove Nathan didn’t do it.

 

Monoe: How so girly?

 

**Monroe: Molly locked herself in, so he had to break the lock.**

 

**Nathan: Ding dong, you are wrong!**

 

Nathan: The shower rooms don’t lock in the boys rooms.

 

Monroe: Oh really? Why’d ya say that?

 

Nathan: BB told me. Didn’t you?

 

BB: What? Oh yeah, that’s a thing.

 

Chloe: Then why did the culprit break down the door?

 

Nathan: Because my door is broken. There’s a special way to open it.

 

Everyone: GASP

 

Nathan: The culprit thought they were in a girl’s room, and decided to break down the door!

 

Kiara: If Nathan was the culprit, he’d have known how to open it. It makes sense.

 

Tori: I guess...

 

Everyone: Hmm (or some variation thereof)

 

Nathan: Thank you. This clears my name, right?

 

Kiara: Don’t relax just yet, there’s still more to do.

 

Nonstop debate music.

 

Celeste: So, if we assume the culprit was someone else… why would they think they were in a girl’s room? Did they not realised they had switched?

 

Kiara: The evidence suggests that the culprit believed he or she was indeed in Molly’s room.

 

Chloe: So they didn’t know about the swap?

 

Tori: None of us knew about it!

 

Monroe: This isn’t helping us get anywhere!

 

Isaac: Then how about a vote now?

 

Leon: Yes! Let’s do that!

 

Harry (getting 1 line to remind everyone he still exists): We’re in trouble though, random selection is unlikely to find the guy. And if we fail…

 

Celeste: Oh don’t worry YULE, we only need to look over the details.

 

Alice: Wait wait! If Molly was scared, why would she let someone into the room to begin with?

 

Chloe: Maybe someone picked the lock?

 

Isaac: No! Lock picking is strictly against the school rules!

 

Hector: It is sleuthing time! I believe that Molly let them in herself!

 

Nathan: No way, she was way too scared.

 

Hector: That is your opinion, but you’re wrong!

 

Nathan: She was in tears when I let her in.

 

(Flashback)

 

"Maybe you could stay in my room instead. And I'll go in yours, if you feel better from that."  
  
"Don't worry, I trust you!"  
  
"Make sure to keep the door locked, I want you to be safe."  
  
“Of course I will. I definitely won’t let anyone in, not even you… thank you Nathan, you’re so nice I can’t believe it… doing this for me, it’ll be so easy...”

 

(End flashback)

 

Nathan: She wouldn’t let anyone in after saying that.

 

Kiara: Of course that’s possible, but her terror could have been a performance.

 

Everyone: GASP (or some variation)

 

Nathan: She… she lied to me? That’s impossible!

 

Kiara: I am sorry, but you should look at this.

 

She held up a note:

 

Molly (voiceover): I need to talk to you, please come to my room. Check the nameplates to find it. From, Molly Smith.

 

Nathan: No…

 

Kiara: I found it in your room. Did you write this?

 

Nathan: No…

 

Kiara: I thought so.

 

Nathan: But why would she-

 

Kiara: I think she wanted someone to come to your room… so she could knock them out herself.

 

Hector: Anyone would be an idiot to refuse an invitation from a girl such as Molly… unless they were already in love with someone else!

 

Celeste: But it says to go to her room. And she wasn’t in her room…

 

Chloe: Yes, they would have gone to the room Nathan was in by mistake.

 

Kiara: No, Molly was clever. After they switched rooms, she also swapped the nameplates.

 

Chloe (who is now standing next to Taylor and Harry, despite the fact she was next to Celeste 5 seconds ago): So she was luring someone in…

 

Taylor: Luring someone to be knocked out, I believe that was what this clever commoner said?

 

Kiara: Yes, That is the logical conclusion. And this should finally prove Nathan’s innocence.

 

Nathan: Good.

 

Leon: Fine fine… so who did it?

 

Nathan: It’s obvious.

 

Leon: Huh?

 

Nathan: Whoever she invited turned the game around… and got her instead.

 

Alice: Wait wait, so she swapped rooms just to get someone?

 

Taylor: And when it was done, all she’d need to do was switch the nameplates around, framing Nathan.

 

Nathan: No! She wouldn’t!

 

Taylor: Let me tell you Nathan! What else could she have been doing?

 

(Cut to some closing argument scenes, where a mysterious grey figure fends Molly off with a golden stick (not a sword.).)

 

Taylor: But she messed up when the culprit fought back.

 

Harry: So the culprit attacked her with the golden stick!

 

Celeste: No, that was used in self defence.

 

Taylor: Yes, That is obvious. If it had worked, Molly would be standing over there, accusing Nathan right now.

 

Nathan: I trusted her…

 

Celeste: It was a fool-proof plan, it would have been a huge success.

 

Taylor: If it had worked that is. Foolish peasant.

 

Nathan: Don’t call her that!

 

Kiara: Clam down. We need to focus.

 

Celeste: Yes, we need to find the culprit.

 

Taylor: It has to be one of us.

 

Harry: Duh. But how do we figure it out?

 

Tori: No! I can’t become unconscious! If I do then…

 

Nathan (internally): I have to do this… there must be something we’ve all overlooked.

 

Leon: Well, we’re all out of clues then…

 

**Leon: There’s Nothing that points at the culprit.**

 

**Nathan: Ding dong, you are wrong!**

 

Leon: What’s wrong dude?

 

Nathan: She left another message.

 

Leon: W-what?

 

Kiara: A message left in soul juice behind her.

 

Alice: Those numbers?

 

Monroe: Hey cutie, you’re good with numbers right? You figure something out?

 

Chloe: No, I tried various methods of decryption, but I’ve got nothing. I’m so sorry.

 

(Cut to some more closing argument scenes)

 

Nathan (internally): No, there has to be another way of looking at this…

 

Kiara: Maybe we need to look at this from a different angle…

 

Nathan: That’s it!

 

Everyone: GASP

 

Nathan: It wasn’t numbers, she was writing a name! Turn the message upside down, and it spells…

 

LEON.

 

Nathan: It was you, wasn’t it? Leon Kurt?

 

Leon: GASP

 

(Cut to a commercial break)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we take a second to thank Leon for having a name American enough to work for this? Thank you.


	6. Trial 1 conclusion

Nathan: It was you, wasn’t it? Leon Kurt?

Leon: GASP

Nathan: Are you going to defend yourself Leon? Now’s the perfect opportunity.

Leon: …

Sarah: I can’t belive this Leon.

Leon: Hey you’re not listening to him are you! I didn’t do it!

Kiara: Molly wrote your name in soul juice, a final act before she lost consciousness.

Nathan: She only just had the energy to write it, not realising it was upside down.

Leon: No way, someone’s trying to frame me! They framed Nathan, why is this different?

Kiara: If you’re not the culprit, why were you destroying evidence?

Leon: Gyah?

Everyone: GASP

Isaac: I am lost, please explain.

Nathan: Ah of course! The shirt fragment covered in soul juice and the glass ball in the trash room.

Hector: Ah yes, I’d almost forgotten about those.

Harry: Oh yeah dude, I haven’t seen my crystal ball for a while… so that’s what happened to it? Bummer.

Kiara: It seems that Nathan and I have the same theory about this. Have you figured it out?

Nathan: Yes...

**Nathan: Let me show you!**

(cut to closing argument scenes)

Nathan: The culprit hadn’t planned on knocking out Molly, and was probably in a state of panic. They needed to get rid of the evidence. 

However, the garbage room was shut off by a gate, which only Hector had the key to. And of course, you can’t just wake someone up in the middle of the night and say “Hey I just knocked out someone, can I borrow that?”.

This is where they used the glass ball. Now, activating the switch from such a distance would be impossible for anyone - unless they had mad baseball skills - which they did. From there, they just needed to throw the shirt into the incinerator, and the job was done, right?

Wrong. A tiny scrap of the shirt remained unburnt, and provides enough evidence to prove the culprit’s guilt. They thought they’d disposed of the evidence, but had made some glaring oversights - least of all the knockout message.

**You can’t deny the truth, can you?**

Leon: Ghhh… 

Kiara: You are the accused, will you put up a defence?

Leon: Defence… will I defend myself?

OF COURSE I’LL DEFEND MYSELF! I’M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!

THIS IS ALL STUPID, STUPID I TELL YOU!

LIES, ALL OF IT! 

STUPID!

Nathan: You’re the only person with the accuracy to pull this off.

Leon: NO, I WILL NEVER ADMIT IT! BECAUSE I DIDN’T DO IT! 

Nathan: You have the baseball skills to hit the incinerator switch. No one else does.

Leon: AND WHAT? WHAT ABOUT HECTOR, HE HAD THE KEY, WHAT ABOUT HIM?

Nathan: Hector wouldn’t have needed the crystal ball. We wouldn’t have known anything about it.

Leon: WELL I STILL DON’T BELIEVE IT, I’LL NEVER FESS UP! THIS ISN’T EVIDENCE, ITS ALL CIRCUMSTANTIAL!

Nathan: Yes, but there is a final piece of evidence that points at you.

Leon: WHAT, ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE SOMETHING UP NOW?

Nathan: The screws on the bathroom doorknob were removed.

Leon: WHAT THE HECKITY DOO-DAH DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?

Nathan: What did they remove the screws with?

Leon: WHATEVER YOU’RE SAYING, ITS WRONG!

Nathan: The screwdriver in the toolkits, that’s what would have been used.

Leon: NEVER! THAT DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING, YOU’RE JUST USING RANDOM WORDS NOW!

**You don’t have any proof of it being me!**

**Nathan: Ding dong, you are completely wrong!**

Show us your toolkit, right now.

Leon: ARGHHHH

 

Nathan: Is something wrong? You could prove your innocence if you show us.

Taylor: However, if we see it’s been used, you’ll have a lot of explaining to do. 

Almost as much as when that pesky thief had to explain when I caught them in the family vaults.

Tori: W-what?

Taylor: You heard me.

Kiara: Leon, if there’s no excuse we won’t be satisfied.

Leon: N… no… no… it can’t...

Taylor: You poor folk are always so predictable. No defence eh?

Leon: …

Nathan: I’m so sorry…

BB: Hello hello! Have you found it? It’s time to vote!

Press the button in front of you to choose, who knocked out Molly Smith?

It seems like everyone has voted, let’s see if you’re right!

(The slot machine-esque thing appeared, confirming Leon was the right choice)

Nice going my reliable students! It was in fact Leon Kurt!

Leon: I… I… 

Alice: Oh gee golly!

Monroe: Hey, why’d ya do it!

Leon: I… I’m sorry… she was trying to get me… I was scared, what could I do? You… you...

YOU’D HAVE DONE THE SAME THING IF IT WAS YOU! (He starts sobbing)

Nathan (internally): Molly… Leon…

BB: Well ain’t that the sweetest thing? But we only have 23 minutes in each episode, you’re gonna need to stop…

Leon: (still crying)

BB: Well moving on, it’s punishment time!

Leon: No! I didn’t have a choice, I didn’t want to do this! It was self defence!

BB: Yes yes, whatever. But rules are rules, and the rules state that you knocked her out. 

Leon: But my rights… the constitution…

BB: Constitution Schmonstitution. You did the crime, now pay the time… unconscious… 

Leon: No… NOOOOO! (he starts to run) Please! Let me out of here!

BB: The talented baseball player Leon Kurt, what should I do to punish you?

Leon: You-

BB: Hypothetical question. I already have the necessary artefacts from J, I’m not gonna waste them. Say goodbye!

Leon: NOOOOOOOOO!

 

Leon Kurt has been found guilty. He will now be punished.

HOME RUN! KNOCKED OUT OF THE PARK!

Leon stood in the courtroom, surrounded by his classmates. Then suddenly a chain clamped around his neck, and he was dragged backwards. 

Cut to Leon tied to a pole, with a glowing white machine in front of him. The other students watched from behind a cage.

One by one, glowing white balls were shot at Leon. This lasted for about 2 seconds, before cutting to shots of his classmates’ horrified faces, because this is a horrifying execution and is not suitable for kids, especially the high speed balls being shot at him. Yikes.

Cut to a shot of Leon’s body, covered in soul juice, He was gone.

 

BB jumped up and down. “Now that was awesome, wasn’t it!”

Tori and Hector were not feeling the enthusiasm. “Oh dear god why? Why? Please no!”

Chloe was crying (BB you monster) “I can’t take this… this has to be a dream…”

“Chloe… I promise this won’t happen again, I won’t let it!” Isaac said.

“Hey Hey, saying that already? I love that hope! Unfortunately this won’t be the last time, so you’ll have to get used to it. Good luck! And you Nathan… it’ll all be alright.”

“What? How can you say that?”

“Molly tried to frame you, you don’t need to mourn her!”

“No! This is your fault!” He stepped forward, but Kiara held him back.

“Stay calm Nathan, we don’t want a repeat of what happened to June.”

“Alright…”

 

Cut to Nathan’s room. “This is a disaster…” 

The doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. It was Kiara.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t a good time. But I want to talk to you.”

“Is it something about Molly?.

“Yeah… whilst it may be true she was trying to frame you, we can also try and deduce what her final thoughts were before she fell unconscious.”

“How can we do that?”

“You were friends, perhaps closer… I believe she wanted to save you.”

“What?”

“She didn’t have to leave that message. She wanted to make sure we didn’t accuse you.”

“No way, what she wanted was for us to catch Leon and get revenge.”

“No… she loved you Nathan, and was extremely sorry for deceiving you. That’s why she hesitated, which was what allowed Leon to get her.”

“Why are you saying this?”

“Because you need to hear this Nathan. You need to find out who’s behind this, and wake Molly and the others up again. I believe you can do it.” 

“You… you think I can? Yes… yes! I can do it! I won’t forget about them, and I won’t stop until I’ve got them back! June, Leon and Molly! I’ll make sure BB pays for this! If I ever escape without saving them… I’ll always regret it, and won’t be able to continue!”

“That’s what I thought you’d say. It seems my hope in you hasn’t been misplaced. By the way, what will you say to Molly when she wakes up?”

“I’ll say… I’ll tell her I love her.”

 

12 students are still awake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s actually putting subtle foreshadowing for the final chapter in already? Isn’t that cool!
> 
> And also for chapter 2, see you next time for when I ruin 3 beloved characters in one move! Thanks for reading!


	7. BB's dance of despair, and the student's hopeful free time

Nathan was in the shower. But don’t worry, there is steam everywhere, so much so you can’t see anything except his head. He looks like just a floating head in a shower. It’s kinda weird…

So, he’s having a flashback to Molly’s body in the shower. “Before I knew it… she was gone. I hate that bear, we didn’t even have a minute to take it in before we were rushed into the trial. I wish this was a dream. I wish I could wake up…”

 

Cut to the theme tune. Except this is episode 4 so it’s the weird one with BB playing a rhythm game or something… ‘Monokuma Ondo’ is the Japanese name, but of course this one is called ‘BB’s dance of despair!’ with wonderful English translated lyrics:

 

BB: 1, 2, 3 Let’s go!

1, 2, 3 You ready?

Let’s dance, let’s sing, do everything!

1, 2, 3 Come on!

1, 2, 3 You got this!

Kiara: This world is full of three things: Beauty, Justice, Truth.

Taylor: A world of common folk-

Isaac: -where the politicians are the ones who rule.

BB: You’re doing well so far!

Chloe and Tori: You can hide, but no matter what you do-

Tori?: -Your true self will be the one that always shines through!

BB: Come on! Come on! Come on!

Alice and Sarah: I’m excited, to see the future with you-

Celeste: What, you think I’m going to sing?

Molly: If I try my best it might not be enough-

BB: Let’s get this!

Monroe and Nathan: -We’ll wind up losing all the ones we love.

BB: Full combo!

Leon and Hector: Throwing futures away without a single care-

BB: What is it?

Everyone: It’s the wonderful: BB DANCE OF DESPAIR!

(Instrumental)

BB: I’m so proud of you, let’s do this again!

June + ???: To get through this I’ll do anything I can!

Harry: Even If I don’t really always have a plan.

BB: Almost there!

Nathan: Don’t worry I’ll save you all no matter what, I swear!

BB:Oh really?

Everyone: We’ll team up to defeat: THE BB DANCE OF DESPAIR!

BB: Wait what?

There’s no way...

**DANGANRONPA: THE 4KIDS DUB**

 

Man that was weird… anyway, back to the actual story. 

 

BB appeared on the monitor, drinking some grape juice. You can tell because there’s a picture of a grape on it. “Now lucky students, whenever you pass through a trial, you get a lovely prize! I hope you all use it well! Now go out my precious children, and knock ‘em out, pun intended.”

The gate to the staircase opened as Harry spoke. “I guess it’s time to ‘Yule it up’ on the second floor…”

“Never use that phrase again, I beseech you.” Celeste quickly mumbled.

“Well isn’t that so sweet…” Nathan sighed.

Kiara looked up “More to investigate then.”

“I guess… let’s check it out.” Nathan stepped forwards.

People stood in the hallway, Alice being a source of joy. “Turn those frowns upside down! I’m sure we can get out soon enough!”

“Oh please commoner, we’ve already passed the point of no return. Leon and Molly were just the start.”

“So Molly messed it all up for us…” Tori was quick to agree with Taylor as Monroe and Isaac found yet another staircase behind a gate.

“Hey… we should team up and-” Chloe tried to speak, but Taylor butted in again.

“Quiet you naive buffoon.”

“Hey, don’t be mean to my girl!” Monroe interjected.

“Y-Your girl?” Isaac was shocked. 

“But Taylor has a point. The one behind this obviously has a few more aces up their sleeve.” Celeste decided to step in before the two started arguing. 

“So what can we do?” Sarah asked. “Do we give up?”

“To get out, I only need to trick you. And looking at you, that’s hardly difficult.” Taylor was a pompous ass, as usual.

“But… I don’t want anyone else to go… I’d never be able to do that…” Chloe said, as the students entered the library.

 

All the students were looking around the library, Hector humming a song. It’s actually rather cute. Meanwhile, Taylor was trying to start a computer, with no success. Kiara looked on, wondering what her life had come to. “I command you to turn on, obey the heir to the Baron family.”

“Well it’s not like we expected to be able to google our way out of this mess…” Kiara despaired.

Taylor ignored her and turned to Nathan, who was looking through the drawers of the desk. “Have you found anything?”

Nathan found a letter. “Hope’s Peak… principal?” The other two were shocked, and he read it out loud. “Due to the recent burglary, I will be investigating until I find the artefacts. Please resume school as normal until I return.”

“Burglaries huh? I had heard of them, but what could be so important the principal himself got involved?” Kiara wondered.

“I didn’t hear anything about them…”

“I assume whoever is behind this took over the school whilst the principal was out.” Taylor deduced. He then looked at the books in the library. “Mystical artefacts for dummies… normally it’d be fantasy fiction, but here it’s a tutorial.”

“You got that right…” Nathan agreed with Taylor - a terrible choice I know.

Taylor looked in the adjacent room whilst he continued talking. “But as long as we’re here, we should be able to enjoy the facilities.” He shut the door.

“Wait one diddly gosh darn heckity second, are you treatin’ this like some kinda game?” Monroe stepped forward.

“Indeed.”

“It is a game indeed.” Celeste stepped forward, rather creepily. Taylor smiled at her. “And the prize is escape, but it is a prize only one of us can gain.”

“Thanks for reminding us…” Nathan muttered.

“I must say, Taylor does seem to be the only other person here with a brain.” Celeste continued.

“You’re too kind my dear.”

“Such a compliment from such an esteemed heir… I am very grateful. I guess to such a man like yourself, this charade is pure entertainment, but I hope that you will see me as more than a common jester one day.” Alice, Sarah and Harry walked over to hear this blatant flirting, all very confused.

“I already do. We would make a good match. So, do the rest of you plebeians need a reminder?” Everyone gasped. “You won’t get out by trusting each other. That much is certain.”

“No… this is wrong… how could you say something like that?” Chloe spoke up, I’m so proud of her. “We’re friends! And friends do trust each other!”

“Nicely said Chloe!” Isaac said, before Taylor made the stupid decision to open his mouth again.

“We are not friends, and it would be stupid to treat a worm like you as such.”

“No! We’re all-”

“And did you trust Leon?” Everyone (mostly Chloe) gasped.

“I mean, he has a point…” Alice said.

“Yeah, he does.” Said Hector.

“No, even Leon wasn’t totally at fault. Nor Molly. It’s the fault of the person who brought us here!”

The monitors suddenly turned on and B.B. appeared. “Sure sure, blame the bear why don’t you… Leon played hide the cutlery with Molly and it’s not his fault? And she did try and get him first… but whatever helps ya sleep at night I guess…” and the monitors turned off. Everyone gasped. Man, they’ve really got that synchronisation down… 

“Harsh dude, totally not Yule-tastic…” Harry helpfully started.

Chloe started crying and fell to the floor. Monroe tried to encourage her. “Chloe… this is what the bear wants, I don’t want to see you so sad…”

“Fallen for the weakest one eh?” Taylor spoke, in a really stupid move.

“Fallen for ‘er sure! Weakest, absolutely not! You ain’t gonna insult the lady like that!” He stepped forward, and Isaac tried to restrain him.

“Hey, this won’t help Chloe!” But he was soon thrown to the floor. 

“Hey, take a chill pill Monroe!” Alice yelled.

“This is stupid. Brainless morons the lot of you…” Taylor left the room.

“Oi, come back here!” Monroe yelled after him, getting no reaction out of the heir.

“We can’t… we can’t trust anyone, not even ourselves…” Meanwhile, Tori is also having a mental breakdown, with Alice trying to calm her down.”

“Hey, don’t listen to that jerk.”

“If it were me, you wouldn’t care, you’d say ‘good riddance!’”

“Tori, no one wants you to go, we’re fr-”

“Don’t lie to make me feel better, I know how you feel about me!” She also ran out of the room. Isaac still hasn’t stood up. The floor can’t be that comfy bro.

“And another one gone, bummer…” said Harry, insightful as usual. Everyone sighed.

“Well moving on…” Alice tried to release some of the tension. “How about a swim? It is my talent after all, I might as well make use of it!”

“That sounds lovely.” Sarah nodded.

“It sure does.” Celeste agreed. "But I won’t swim myself, it’d ruin my hair. And also..." She paused, with no intention of finishing her sentence.

“How about you Chloe? Fancy a swim?” Alice went over to her.

“Um… sure…” She was hesitant.

 

Meanwhile, outside the changing rooms: 

“Oh, it seems the doors are locked!” Alice struggled.

“Nope!” BB appeared on the monitor. “To unlock the door, you can just press your iPad to the sensor, and easy peasy they open! You know, we can’t let boys into the girls room, can we?”

“What if they try sneaking in when the door’s open?”

“Nope! If anyone pulls a move like that, they’ll be hit with those artefacts!” BB pointed out the totally-not-a-gun on the ceiling.

“But, That would totally knock us out!” Alice protested.

“I think that’s the point…” Chloe added.

“No further questions?”

“Well I-” Celeste started to ask something.

“Nope, not you. Bye bye kiddos!” The monitor turned off.

“I don’t really feel like swimming anymore, I wouldn’t put it past him to put a shark in the water…” Alice moaned.

 

Later: in the library…

Taylor was reading a book with really dim lighting like the edgy twat he is. Tori was watching, but not with a lustful expression, but an angry one.

“Sure is dark in here…” Nathan wandered around when he suddenly saw her.

“Please Tori, be less obvious I beseech you.” She gasped. “If you have anything to say then just say it.”

“I-”

“Unless it’s something you can’t say in front of Nathan.”

“I… I’ll talk to you later…” Tori ran away, and Nathan followed. 

“Hey I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone if you want…”

“Taylor… Taylor… I can’t let anyone else hear it… somewhere private would be better, like one of our rooms…”

Nathan was a little surprised. “What could be so much of a secret-”

“Oh I can’t tell you that… but seeing as Taylor’s already met her, I need to explain myself…”

“Met who?”

“Oh Nathan silly boy, I can’t tell you that…” She giggled as she skipped away.

“Ooookay then…”

 

Nathan then went to the cafeteria.

“Ah Nathan! Perfect!” Isaac, who was with Monroe, addressed him as he entered.

“How can I help?”

“You need to tell us something: who would be better with Chloe? It’s definitely me but this guy won’t see it that way.” Monroe pointed at Isaac.

“Chloe is a sweet girl and deserves a gentle and caring man, not you!”

“You think you’re gentle and caring? You’re always yelling!”

“So are you!”

“Touché, but unlike you I actually try and look after her!”

The two of them picked up Nathan between them (aww) and dragged him off. “Guys… why don’t you ask Chloe about this?”

Nathan looked into the Sauna, where Isaac and Monroe were, 5 feet apart because they’re not gay. “Uh guys… are you alright?”

“I’ll never give up! I swear to Chloe, I’ll stay in here to prove my love!” 

“Love? You wouldn’t know love if it hit you with a dumbbell!” 

“Haha! This is easy to me Monroe! But you look ready to give up any second!”

“Why don’t we call it a tie?” Asked Nathan.

“Never!” They yelled in synchronisation.

“Nathan, you can go if you’re tired. But I will never give up!”

“Me neither!” 

“Don’t overheat guys…” Nathan nervously chuckled before leaving.

 

The next morning…

Nathan entered the dining room. “W-what?”

He was understandably shocked, as Monroe and Isaac were being all buddy-buddy with each other (but totally not in a gay way).

“Haha! Great knock knock joke Monroe!”

“Thanks bro. Oh hi Nathan! How’s it going?”

“Thanks for helping out duel!”

Nathan turned to Alice, who was sitting with Sarah. “Am I dreaming?”

“Don’t ask me, I’m as confused as you are.”

Both boys laughed. “Of course you aren’t dreaming, we’ve managed to put our differences aside and be friends! We’ve come to a conclusion: Chloe should be the one to choose between us, not anyone else!”

“Yeah dude, and we’ll support each other no matter who she chooses!”

“So you’ve stopped arguing?”

“Oh course!”

“Forget about it! Forget, forget, forget, BEAM!” Aww, he’s so cute when he does that… 

“Couldn’t have put it better myself bro!” They laughed some more.

Nathan nervously laughed before hearing a cup break. He looked over at Celeste.

“Is something wrong my lady?” Hector said.

“I specifically said Diet Coke, and that was undoubtedly Regular coca-cola. It is a disgrace.”

“Sorry…”

“Really, If I were slightly more similar to my dear Taylor, you’d be fired on the spot. However, I’ll be merciful and let you try again.”

“I’m not your-” 

Celeste started yelling. “Shut up servant!” 

“Yes my lady, I’ll try again!” Hector ran off.b

“Thank you.” She smiled sweetly, as the others stared at her.

Nathan nervously laughed. Again. It seemed the tensions were gone… maybe they could live peacefully here…

But all that was shattered when the monitors were turned on.

“Hello everyone! How about you get yourselves down to the gymnasium, and we can have a nice bonding session!”

And the next wave of despair began…

(Advertisement break)

 

 

Somewhere, somehow, the 4kids executives are sitting around a table.

“Good work guys, inserting another catchphrase and getting rid of the homosexuality in one episode…”

“Um… about that sir…” the youngest speaks up, not letting his humiliation last time prevent him from pointing out something.

“What is it?”

“It’s about the love triangle…” he shows them the Japanese version of the next few episodes. “Chihiro- I mean Chloe is actually-”

“Curses and tarnation!” Another speaks up. “How can we solve this?”

“Simple my fine gentlemen. All we need to do…

Is remove it completely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that was the longest chapter so far... nice.  
> That song parody was great fun, hope you can appreciate it, if only a little.
> 
> And Sofie, you wanted to see how I did the bromance? Your wish is granted.


	8. Ah geez, it’s been 5 seconds since the last trial, now this?

The students gathered in the gym, where BB was ranting, as usual. ”Do you know what I see in you students? I see hope, I see potential, but most importantly… I see you’re all still awake! And I think it’s time to change that.” Several people gave nervous murmurs. “So it’s time to give you a motive, don’t @ me. So I’ve decided, it’s gonna be time to reveal some secrets!” He tossed a whole bunch of papers out.

Alice picked up hers “By the love of donuts, where did you get this?”

Isaac was equally as distressed “If this gets out, I’ll never be president!”

Most people were shocked or scared. But not Taylor, because he’s a mess and doesn’t have emotions like the common folk. Kiara was also looking not unhappy, but in a prettier way. “Well kiddos? I bet at least one of you wants to keep this hidden, so much so you’d knock someone out!”

Nathan read his. “Nathan used to wet the bed until 5th grade? Man that’s embarrassing…” 

“Alright guys, if no one acts within 24 hours, I’ll be making all of these public! And you know, the public are very interested in you… smell ya later!” And BB disappeared.

“So uh… no one’s gonna do that over something as small as this right?” Alice asked. 

“Does anyone have a secret that bad?” Nathan wondered.

There was a montage. 

First: Taylor in the library, reading because he has no friends. Tori went up to him. “Hey… we need to talk.”

Second: Chloe, on a computer in her room. What’s she doing? You’ll find out very soon… 

Third: Sarah spilling her coffee in the girls changing room. Whoops.

And now to Nathan’s room. “I can’t believe anyone would do something like that… but it’s hard to tell.” He looked at his paper again and sighed.

 

 

Nathan woke up in the morning, and looked at the monitor. BB seemed unusually enthusiastic… “Good morning sleepyheads! Wouldn’t you all love to know what’s been going on whilst you were asleep? I’ll warn ya now, this might get a lil icky…” 

Nathan entered the cafeteria, where Alice, Sarah, Harry and Taylor were. “Who’s missing?”

“Dunno dude, the others aren’t here yet.” Harry said.

“I can’t imagine this is happening again…” said Sarah.

“Maybe the bear’s tricking us! I hope no one is unconscious!” Alice said. “I mean, they were just little secrets.”

“Maybe yours was little but consider this: some people are more important in life and have more important secrets.” Taylor interjected. “We should investigate, Nathan, you’re my assistant, come with me.”

“Huh?”

 

 

“The changing rooms, a perfect place to get rid of someone… ready for it?” Taylor attempted to enter the girl’s room.

“Yeah I guess- wait guys can’t go in there!” Nathan tried to stop him before Taylor was hit by Monokuma’s mystical artefact on the ceiling (not a gun). 

However, when he tried the handle, the door opened easily. “Open sesame.”

BB’s voice was heard. “Yeah yeah, I’m getting rid of those restrictions whilst the investigation happens, otherwise it’d be unfair to members of a certain gender.”

Taylor entered and gasped - the most emotional we’ve seen him so far. Nathan entered and also gasped, slightly more dramatically.

Because before them was the unconscious figure… of Chloe Forest, the ultimate computer programmer. She was suspended with a… rope? And there was soul juice everywhere, including in writing on the wall behind her ‘GREEDY FEVER’. 

Nathan screamed and collapsed to the floor. “No… Chloe…”

Taylor stepped forward. “Greed fever eh? How interesting.” He adjusted his glasses and smiled. “I wonder what those boys will do now.”

As he said this one of the boys ran in. “What is- AAAAA” Isaac screamed, loud enough that the entire school would be able to hear. “Chloe!”

“And that makes three! Alright, I can now officially announce that someone is gone! I’ll give you some time to investigate, then we’ll be back for a trial! See ya!” BB was on the monitors.

“Trial… again…” Nathan mumbled.

“Ah yes, you fainted when we found Molly. When 3 people discover a body, the clock starts ticking. We only have a limited time until the next trial now.” Taylor explained. “Isaac, go get the others.”

“Y- yes of course…” He left.

“And the game gets interesting again.”

 

 

The students gathered, all shocked. Except Kiara of course, you can never read her. Monroe was particularly unhappy, for obvious reasons. Tori fainted. 

**Investigation start**

Nathan read the case file “The victim was Chloe Forest. Knocked out at 2am. The body was found in the girl’s locker room on the second floor. She was hit on the back of the head by one of the artefacts. She lost consciousness immediately…”

Then, they looked around for clues.

“That glowing artefact (in the shape of a dumbbell), That has to be it.”

“There’s soul juice on the carpet here.”

“There’s nothing in her pockets…”

“The rope, it’s an extension cord… wasn’t there one of those in the library?”

“She doesn’t have her iPad with her.”

“Greedy fever - another knockout message?”

“I spilt my coffee here last night, but now the stain is gone.”

“That poster… why would it be in here?” The poster was of a very macho-looking guy, with the caption ‘you could look like this too!’, and not of a model in a bikini.

“And what about the one in the boys room?” That poster was of a sporty-looking girl, with the caption ‘get in shape girls!’. 

Nathan spoke to Celes next. “I spoke to Chloe last night in the storage area whilst waiting for Taylor. She was grabbing something, and was in a rush… maybe she met with someone.”

 

 

“There’s no need to talk, this is obviously the work of the Supreme Thief Jill.” Taylor interrupted.

“I’ve heard that name… remind me again?” 

“It’s relevant for investigation purposes, so I’ll allow you to see. Come with me.” He lead Nathan to the library. Nathan noticed the extension cord was missing.

“Maybe someone here was copying the Supreme Thief Jill.”

“Impossible.”

“How come?”

“I’ll show you.”

Cut to Kiara investigating in the reception area. There were 3 iPads - Molly’s, June’s and a broken one. “Hmm…” she said. 

Back to Taylor and Nathan in the room next to the library. “Wait? Confidential police files?”

“None of this information is known to the public.”

“Why would it be here? And how do we even know it’s true?”

“Hope’s Peak has many resources. And I assure you, they’re real. They match the copies at home.”

“Wait, do rich people just get given this stuff?”

“My family has good connections, that’s why. Here’s the file on the Supreme Thief Jill.” Taylor handed Nathan the file. He opened it and was shocked.

The file contained several bodies suspended like Chloe had been, surrounded by soul juice and suspended with glowing white objects. All the victims were men. “She steals from rich people, and leaves them unconscious. However, some have since woken up, but with some memories gone - especially of the attack.” 

“It is possible Jill has multiple personalities. She once tried to rob our household, but I caught her and managed to get her out before any harm was done.”

“You… you think she’s in here?”

“I know she is.”

Before they could say any more, Alice entered. “Hey guys! You need to see Tori, she isn’t doing well!”

 

 

They went to Tori’s room. “She’s been weird ever since we found Chloe. She said she wanted to speak to Taylor.” And somehow they can yell through the door despite the fact the rooms are soundproof.

“He… he’s here?” Tori opened the door a tiny amount and peered out. “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t keep my promise. I really tried, I swear! I can’t let Jill get anyone else!” She slammed the door as new world order played. Nathan and Alice were confused as the monitors turned on:

“Hey hey guys! Are you ready? Even if you aren’t, we’re still gonna have a trial right now! Get over to the red door guys!”

The students gathered, and the elevator started again. 

“Chloe Forest… she’s really gone. And now we have to do another trial. We would be RIDING on the thin line between truth and lies. But it’s like learning to ride a BIKE - we’ve done it once, I’m sure we can do it again.” 

The doors opened.

“But after seeing Jill’s file, I’ve found a new hope.”

11 students are still awake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11037 words. Nice. That’s gonna be ruined next chapter...


	9. Trial 2

Nathan, thinking: We’re back in the courtroom… I’d prayed this would never happen again, but someone else is unconscious. I hope we can find who got Chloe. Otherwise, we’re all toast.

(Nonstop debate music. Man that’s good music)

BB: Well my darling hooligans, why don’t we start somewhere obvious - the artefact used?

Taylor: According to the file, she was struck with a blunt artefact, and most likely lost consciousness immediately.

Isaac: Yes, but I didn’t see anything like that.

**Harry: Hey dudes, I reckon it was Mr Owen in the library with the lead piping.**

**Nathan: Ding dong, you are wrong!**

Harry: Well yeah, I was just joking around.

Hector: A pipe is hardly an artefact, is it?

Kiara: There was a small, heavy artefact in the shape of a dumbbell at the scene. 

Alice: Ah, That makes so much sense!

Hector: That’s how we lost Chloe? What a brute the culprit must be!

Celeste: With the soul juice on the carpet, we can safely say the crime was committed in the girl’s changing room. And-

Taylor: There’s no need for discussion! It’s obvious who the culprit is! Are you going to tell them Nathan?

Monroe: Wait, how the diddly heck could you know?

Taylor: The culprit is… Supreme Thief Jill!

Harry: Wait That burglar that was in the news? Whatever brah.

Alice: Wait so that criminal is one of us? There’s no way!

Nathan: Actually, yes way. Taylor and I found a file on Jill in the library.

Taylor: And there are three important details: 1, Jill uses mystical artefacts to knock out anyone that gets in her way. 2, she leaves a message in soul juice.

Hector: GLUTTONY FEVER, yes?

Alice: No, it’s GREEDY FEVER.

Taylor: This is information that has not been released to the public. 3, all the people she knocks out are suspended in a way not too dissimilar to how Chloe was supported.

From this, it is safe to assume Jill is the person behind this.

Celeste: So, we have a wanted criminal in our midst. One may smile, and smile, and be a villain.

Taylor: Indeed, but in my opinion they don’t smile that much either. Isn’t that right, Tori Field!

Tori: I- I…

Alice: Hey, there’s no way! Tori would never be able to do something like that! Whoever Jill is, they’re definitely not squeamish.

Taylor: Jill may be Nil Until Ill. Nathan, tell them about the Thrill.

Harry: Seriously? Wordplay?

Nathan, thinking: Nil Until Ill? What’s he saying?

 

(Hangman’s gambit starts)

**Multiple personalities**

**Nathan: I see it!**

Nathan: Ah, from the file in the library? It’s possible Jill has multiple personalities.

Tori: I- uh… 

Taylor: Yes, That is exactly the case.

Celeste: The lady protest too little, methinks.

Tori: Ah, um… I trusted you to keep it a secret Taylor!

Taylor: That deal only stood if she didn’t hurt anyone. Now please, can we meet her?

Tori: AAAGGH.

Tori fainted.

Everyone: GASP.

Tori? stood up again.

Tori?: What up suckers, it finally my time to shine!

Everyone: (various screaming).

Tori?: Well clever lil boy Nathan, ya figured it out! Yep, I am the one, the only, SUPREME THIEF JILL! That’s even better than being an ultimate thief ya know.

I hope you’ve all been nice to my buddy Tori.

Isaac: What on earth are you doing?

Jill: Not enough really, for some reason Tori doesn’t like me to introduce myself to others. What’s wrong with me following a little common courtesy?

Sarah: She’s nothing like Tori.

Taylor: It seems we’ve found our culprit. You’re the one who knocked her out, aren’t you? You did have a motive.

Sarah: What motive?

Taylor: Tori didn’t want anyone to find out her secret, and was willing to ask Jill for help.

Jill: Wait one diddly darn second, you’re completely wrong! Surprise, it wasn’t me!

Everyone: GASP.

Sarah: Why should we believe a villain like you?

Jill: So quick to judge, even though you don’t know me.

Alice: We know enough! You’re the one who did it!

Nathan: Are we sure it was her?

Taylor: Of course.

**Taylor: She has a specific method, and this one matched perfectly.**

**Nathan: Ding dong, you are wrong!**

Jill: See, someone trusts me. Suck it Sherlock!

Taylor: GASP.

Jill: Oh come on, if ya ever paid the slightest bit of attention, ya would know I wouldn’t even need to knock someone out in a place like this. Or at least, look over my work again.

Nathan: Yes, Jill would never use blunt artefacts. 

Jill: Yeah, yeah, I take pride in my artefacts, hand crafted they were.

Nathan: Also, Chloe was suspended with a cord, whereas Jill pins her victims with her artefacts.

Jill: Wahey, looks like you’ve got a brain cutie!

Nathan: Aha, thanks…

Jill: And also, what’s something all of my victims had in common? Come on, you can do this.

Nathan: Something… Ah yes! Jill never hurts women!

Jill: Damn, you’re so smart! Alright, listen up. I’ll explain why it definitely wasn’t me:

Tori’s parents never loved her, and she was cast out on the streets. It was a struggle to survive! Eventually I was created to help her cope, ya know, be a friend. And also, I specialised in stealing. I took what we needed to stay alive. 

Eventually I ended up breaking into the house of this professor, and he had these weird artefacts. So of course, I took some, and also the instructions on how to make em! And from then on, I could defend myself from attacks! 

Of course, when we were accepted to Hope’s Peak, we were able to escape a life of homelessness, and this place is a paradise! I wouldn’t wanna leave for the world!

But I know how tough it is to be a woman, you would not believe what Tori and I had to deal with. Sheesh, we could hardly take a break! 

So long story short, I only steal cause I have to in order to survive. And I would never hurt a woman.

Taylor: Enough exposition, you-

Jill: Ah, shut it Prat-lor Snob-on!

Taylor, seriously offended: Prat snob?

Jill: I’d always stick to my style, even if it made me painfully obvious! Da-da!

She pulled out some artefacts that were vaguely in the shape of scissors.

Jill: I got plenty of these, I can never get through airport security.

Monroe: Artefacts, rope, ain’t it all the same?

Alice: Are you saying it was a copycat, not the real Jill?

Nathan: Wait, someone here could be a copycat… Taylor!

Everyone: GASP

Nathan: You’re the one who found that file in the library, I wouldn’t put it past you to do something like that.

Hector: So there’s a thief and a copycat?

Celeste: I’m disappointed in you Taylor, taking advantage of Tori’s secret to cover up your own crime.

Taylor: Celeste…

Isaac: What do you have to say for yourself!

Taylor: What’s the evidence?

Kiara: The extension cord used to suspend her was in the library, where you spent a lot of time.

Taylor: So I knocked her out in the girl’s locker room and used the tools at my disposal to frame Jill, is that what you’re saying?

Nathan, thinking: Despite everything, he’s so cool and calm… Wait!

 

(Flashback)

Sarah and Nathan were kneeling down on the rug in the girl’s changing room. “I spilt my coffee here last night, but now the stain is gone…” But there was a coffee stain on the rug in the boy’s room.

Also, the posters seemed off…

Nathan: Wait a second… I believe the culprit switched the contents of the two changing rooms… 

Hector: Goodness gracious me!

 

(Closing argument scenes)

Sarah: So Taylor switched the rugs and the posters then… 

Nathan: She was actually knocked out in the boy’s room!

Taylor: W-what?

Harry: Wait so how did she get into the boy’s room?

Kiara: Actually… there were some IPads in the reception area, belonging to Molly, June, and supposedly Leon.

BB, holding up a sign saying ‘technically no rules were broken’: Yep! Using Leon’s, she could have entered the boy’s room!

Jill:I wonder how many other rules could be bypassed in a similar fashion?

Taylor: Huh?

Harry: Whatever, girl’s room, guy’s room, Taylor still did it right?

Nathan: Wrong. 

Taylor: Oh, why do you say that?

Nathan: When we found out she was knocked out in the boy’s room, you were as shocked as the rest of us. The culprit would have known that.

Taylor: Alright, it clears my name so I’ll take it. I’m not guilty… though I admit, I did find and tamper with the body.

Monroe: What the heck dude! Why would you do something like that?

Taylor: Oh… no reason. I wanted to test you, that’s all, there’s no reason.

Isaac: You lied to us! And exposed Tori’s secret because of it!

Taylor: Yes. Yes I did.

Celeste: So whilst I was waiting for you in the storeroom, you were messing around with an unconscious girl? I’m disappointed.

Taylor: W-Wait? Storage room?

Celeste: Yes that’s where I asked you to meet.

Taylor: But… I thought you said changing room?

Nathan: Wait a second, is that why you did it Taylor?

Taylor: Wait! Whatever you’re thinking in your common mind, it’s not true!

Nathan: You went to see Celeste, and assumed she was in the girl’s room.

Taylor: I-

Nathan: And you found the door open, and entered to see Chloe’s body.

Taylor: Stop speaking. Now.

Nathan: You assumed Celeste had done it, and-

Taylor: STOP!

Nathan: And you framed Jill so Celeste would be protected!

Taylor: …

Alice: Wow, Taylor’s more sentimental than you’d think.

Taylor: Ridiculous… there’s no way… 

Celeste: Well I appreciate it Taylor, but rest assured, it wasn’t me. I was in the storeroom.

Nathan: Yes, you mentioned it.

Taylor: I wasn’t doing it for you! It’s not like I like you or anything!

Everyone: …

Hector: Hmm, I smell a liar… 

Kiara: Shall we actually get back to finding the culprit.

Taylor: That… would be good.

 

(Nonstop debate music)

Celeste: So, the culprit entered both locker rooms yes? 

Kiara: Yes, either they used June’s or Molly’s iPad, or just Chloe’s. It would be a simple task. However…

Celeste: Yes? 

Kiara: One of them, namely Leon’s, was broken.

Alice: Then how did Chloe-

BB: I will say this: it wasn’t broken during his execution.

Hector: They must be very strong iPads, I wonder what could break one… 

Nathan: But if Chloe wanted to get into the guy’s room, the culprit was probably a guy…

Hector: That narrows it down, good work everyone!

Nathan: Yes, now what else do we have? Ah! Celeste, you were in the storeroom!

Taylor: Not this again…

Celeste: Indeed. I ran into Chloe there. She was putting a tracksuit into a bag. She seemed to me to be in a hurry.

Kiara: The bag and tracksuit weren’t at either scene. I assume the culprit disposed of them.

Sarah: There were a lot of tracksuits…

Alice: In several different colours!

Hector: I don’t have one, none of them fit me.

Harry: Mine’s white, pretty cool eh?

Alice: More like, pretty likely to get stained. But anyway, she was probably on the way to meet someone, maybe they got their tracksuits at the same time!

Isaac: Yes, That makes sense! Chloe and the culprit must have the same coloured tracksuit!

Monroe: So we’re looking at someone with a blue tracksuit then?

Kiara and Nathan: GASP.

**Monroe: Well mine’s black, so I’m innocent right?**

**Nathan: Ding dong you are wrong!**

Monroe: Wait… what are ya saying?

Kiara: You just made a huge mistake Monroe. Nathan?

Nathan: The tracksuit… Celeste never mentioned the colour… so how would you know?

Monroe: Huh?

Nathan: I believe… you’re the culprit!

Monroe Owen!

(Advertisement break)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip 11037 word count
> 
> Ya know, I was considering making Jill aware that it was a killing game, and of their real names, but I decided against it.
> 
> Also... I’m going to give Chloe's answer to the love triangle soon... hope you look forward to it!


	10. Trial 2 conclusion

Kiara: It seems like we’ve found our man.

Monroe: W-Wait! I didn’t do it!

Taylor: It seems like you knocked out the one you loved.

Celeste: How horrible. I must applaud everyone, you set him up perfectly for a slip of the tongue.

Kiara: Yes we did.

Isaac: That has to be wrong! My bro wouldn’t do something like that! Not to Chloe!

(Isaac left his podium and ran over to Monroe)

Please, I know you didn’t do it! Defend yourself! Please, say you knew it was blue another way! Was blue her favourite colour or something? That’s how you knew, right?

Please everyone, he has to be innocent, I know him!

Nathan: I admit, this isn’t enough evidence. How about we look back over the case? 

Monroe: GASP

**Nathan: Let me show you!**

 

(Closing argument scenes)

Nathan: Last night, Chloe was in the storage room, collecting a blue tracksuit and a bag. She ran into Celeste, seeming to be in a hurry.

She entered the boy’s changing room. How did she get in? Well it turns out she used Leon’s iPad from the reception area. Someone in the locker room was waiting for her - the person who knocked her out.

He took a heavy artefact, and attacked. After this was done, he wanted to confuse us - by switching the rugs and posters between the two changing rooms. To get into the girl’s room, it is likely he used Chloe’s iPad. Or failing that, he used June’s or Molly’s.

And after swapping the two rooms, Taylor entered, assumed it was Celeste’s doing, and framed Supreme Thief Jill for it!

**You can’t deny the truth, can you?**

Monroe: You’re a smart kid… you got me… it was me.

Isaac: Wait… what are you saying?

Monroe: BB, this has gone on long enough, let’s just get it over with… 

BB: Of course!

Isaac: No! Wait! We can’t do this!

BB: Jesus squezus, he confessed ya know? Alright kiddos, it’s voting ti-

Isaac: NOOO! STOP RIGHT THERE!

BB: It seems like everyone has voted, let’s see if you’re right!   
  
(The slot machine-esque thing appeared, confirming Monroe was the right choice)   
  


BB: Well would ya look at that? Seems like you all got it right! Owen in the changing room with the artefact, seems like Harry got ⅓ at least. 

But I’m gonna let everyone know, not everyone voted correctly! Isaac, voting for yourself is sweet, but stupid! Good thing the rest of ya have brains.

Isaac: No, I won’t believe it. I refuse to believe it!

Monroe: I’m sorry bro… 

Isaac: No! Stop apologising! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER MONROE! I WON’T ACCEPT IT UNLESS I UNDERSTAND!

Monroe: … 

BB: Well I might as well reveal this. It’s not like she’ll be back to tell you.

(He held up a sign saying “Chihiro’s backstory”)

BB: Since she was born, Chloe Forest was bullied relentlessly for being too emotional. She would cry over the smallest thing, and people loved to give her pain over it - only causing her to cry more, causing more pain, causing more tears, causing- you get the drill. It didn’t help that she had a bodybuilder mother who never showed emotion and could take all of you in a fight at once - except Sarah of course. 

Eventually she dropped out of school, and her dad educated her at home. He specialised in computers, so she learnt a whole bunch of programming. 

However, despite her talent she still considered herself to be weak, and wanted more than anything to be like her mother… so, when she got here… Monroe, care to fill us in?

“I have to do this. I want to protect everyone, but I can’t whilst I’m still like this. I need some help.” Thought Chloe.

BB: Alright, I’ll just tell ya some more. Chloe needed someone to train her, but she was a little afraid of Sarah. So instead, she turned to… well, take a guess… 

(Everyone turned to Monroe)

Monroe: Me. She said she wanted to train with me, and tell me something important. So I went along with it.

BB: A true role model eh? Willing to accept anything, not caring whether she chose you or Isaac, isn’t that right?

Well, enough of that, how about some more exposition? I made these secrets specially, I have to reveal at least one of them!

Here’s the sitch: He is responsible for the disappearance of his brother!

Everyone: GASP

Monroe: BB… You… 

My big brother was my inspiration in life. He was an Olympic-level BMXer, so of course I wanted to surpass him. But I was only ever going to be second best. If he ever gave up, or suffered a terrible injury I was going to take over the team. But I couldn’t! He was way out of my league! 

Well, he eventually decided to take a break from competitive biking for a while, he had some heart problems ya know… and on the day of the party I challenged him to a race, desperate to prove myself. I knew he wasn’t feeling well, definitely not up to it. But he accepted anyway and… 

I won, but I didn’t deserve it. He collapsed in the middle of the race, and as he fell he hurt his legs really badly… and the doctor said… he would probably never use his left leg again, let alone bike! 

Soon after that, he decided he couldn’t face me anymore, after such a tremendous failure… he decided to run away with his best friend, and we haven’t heard from him since… no one has.

The last time I saw him, he said: “It ain’t your fault Mon-Mon, please don’t blame yourself for this… I love you bro.” 

Dammit! I couldn’t take it, I didn’t want to lose anyone else!

But Chloe, she came to me, asking me to train her, and also… she was so strong, right up to the end… wanting to improve herself… I could have done it! I could have, but I was weak, and bad-tempered, and a complete idiot!

 

Chloe and Monroe were in the boy’s changing room. “Monroe, there’s another thing… I… I know how you feel about me, but I’m sorry, I don’t see you in that way…”

“Ah well, at least I tried. Let’s still be friends eh?”

“Of course! I was worried you wouldn’t want to… Oh, and I don’t like Isaac either… I think you both deserve better people than me, I know you’d be better paired with…” She paused. "Each other. You’d make a good couple, I think..."

Isaac: Really? I never thought about that...

BB: Oh really?

“Hey, you think so? Hmm... If you don’t mind me asking… is there anyone you do like?”

“Yes… but I’m not sure if you’ll be fine with it…”

“Hey hey, I’ve accepted defeat, I won’t get mad.”

“It’s… it’s Hector…”

Everyone: GASP

Hector: What? There must be some sort of mistake! Maybe you misheard her.

Monroe: No. she liked you… I’m so sorry.

“Hector.”

“Yes. Surprising isn’t it? I know what some of the others think of him, but he’s actually really sweet when you get to know him. And funny!.

“You chose Hector. Hector… OUT OF EVERYONE HERE YOU CHOSE HIM? WHAT’S UP WITH THAT?” 

Monroe: I don’t know what happened, I wasn’t thinking straight… 

Monroe grabbed the dumbbell shaped artefact. “GO TRAIN WITH HIM IF YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH.” 

Jill: And that’s how you handle rejection? Sheesh, and people wonder why I need to defend myself and Toko...

Monroe: I’m so sorry… I took advantage of her weakness, just like I did with my brother… I… I wish I could turn back time… I want, I need to apologise to her… to Isaac, to Hector, to everyone… I was wrong.

 

BB: Well ain’t that sweet, but moving on: it’s Punishment Time!

Isaac: No…

BB: This isn’t just for him though. This is for all of you - watch and despair!

Sarah: Wait… 

BB: No time to wait! Let’s get through this, then onto the next knockout and trial, then the next!

Taylor: I doubt we’ll do this again, this reason for attack was silly enough.

BB: Haha, you have no idea what I have in store. If it wasn’t Monroe, it would have been someone else wanting to keep their secret - maybe even your dear Celeste.

Taylor: Quiet BB! I swear, if I ever get out of here, I will do everything in my power to bring you down! 

BB: Awww, that’s so cute! But unfortunately no. That will not be happening, you’ll never catch me!

Anyway, there’s been enough stalling! It’s time for-

Isaac: No! You can’t!

BB: I have a special punishment for our dear BMXer Monroe Owen. What do ya say, ready for hell on wheels?

Isaac: No! Don’t do this! I’ll do anything! Take me instead!

Monroe: Isaac you can’t… I’m the one responsible. I let everyone down, but most of all Chloe… I’m ready.

Isaac: ABHXSAGFAGJLFGAGGFGFHHJHHHHH

 

Monroe Owen has been found guilty. He will now be punished.

RIDE FOR YOUR LIFE! BI-BYE DEAR BIKER!

Monroe was on a motorbike in a circus-looking place. Why is it a motorbike when he’s a BMXer? Because the editing department didn’t have the budget to fix it. 

The music was absolutely wonderful - best execution music by far. BB was in control, wearing a wig that mimicked Monroe’s hair.

A cage opened in front of them, and BB started the bike, riding forward into it. However, BB jumped out at the last second, leaving Monroe alone in the cage on the bike.

The bike kept going around and around in the cage, BB hula hooping in front of it. After a while, the cage started glowing a bright white light, obscuring Monroe from everyone’s vision.

Then it stopped.

The bike, fell to the bottom of the cage. He was gone.

At the end of a production line a huge box came out, big enough to contain Monroe’s entire body (which is still intact btw).

‘Owen Soul Juice Butter! Good for the heart!’

BB then poured some of the pink liquid onto his pancakes.

 

BB started eating whilst talking. “Don’t worry Isaac, I’m sure he’s in a butter place now!”

Isaac was crying on the floor. It’s actually heartbreaking, the poor guy… 

Nathan started thinking. “Another person gone, and we’re still no closer to getting out of here… we can’t take this much longer, especially Isaac. I need to talk to Jill, surprisingly she’s the one who can save us now…”

Isaac continued sobbing and screaming. I’m literally crying just from watching this my god… 

 

BB was eating noodles whilst watching some monitors, whilst talking to someone. “Well how’s it going so far? You enjoying this? Molly tried to pull off a dangerous stunt, but miserably failed. Ya know, we made a good team, didn’t we? It’s a real shame that our third member…” He looked up at the person opposite him (who actually isn’t Sarah btw, I’m changing things up a bit). “You really loved her, didn’t you?” He paused. “A question? Alright, hit me with it!” Another pause. “Who knows? Depends how the other students do… but if they manage… 

I’ll be willing to sacrifice myself to get them back.”

 

10 students are still awake.

 

Meanwhile, the 4kids executives were packing up after a good episode. One of them stopped. “Hey, are you sure about calling it ‘Bi-bye’? Wouldn’t that imply that Monroe isn’t heterosexual?”

The youngest sweetly smiled at him. “Yes. but if anyone complains just tell them it’s meant to be a pun on ‘bike’. ”

No one raised an objection to this. “That’s pretty clever... Well good work, it’s nice when you aren’t complaining…”

Everyone left, and the youngest stayed behind - claiming he’d tidy up. He laughed. “Oh thank goodness I could get away with that... now, what else can I do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: how do I properly type out a scream to encapsulate his anguish?  
> Me to me: Just keysmash. It’ll be fine.
> 
> Edit: Me: I really want to add some homosexuality in this...  
> X_Megami: You can.  
> Me: Oh thank god. :)


	11. You know how two people just got knocked out? They're back... kinda.

Alice was crying in her room, wearing a white onesie, as wearing just underwear would be way too little, there are children watching for goodness sake! “This is bad… real bad… crying isn’t gonna do anything… but Chloe… she’s…” She sat up. “You can do this Alice, you can make it through this… even if it seems hopeless, you’ll always feel better after a midnight snack.” 

She got dressed and left the room, but noticed a glowing green light from the bath area. She went in, and saw it… a glowing head - Chloe’s head, which smiled at her.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Cut to the theme tune, which is conveniently already in English, so the guys at 4kids don’t need to create a new one. Plus it’s really catchy. Nice going Danganronpa! 

Oh and I also noticed, from this episode onwards, Jill appears in the opening as well, complete with glowing artefacts in her hands. Nice. 

 

The gate to the third floor opened. 

“It’s time to ‘Yule it up’ on the third floor!” Harry said, in a desperate attempt to get people to remember he exists.

“Please stop.” Celeste said in return.

Cut to scenes of people exploring as Nathan narrates:

Celeste, Hector and Nathan in the rec room, Celeste noticing a strange camera. “Another 2 students unconscious… the shy but sweet Chloe, and the hot-headed Monroe… I can’t believe this is happening… and it’s clear Isaac will never be the same again.”

Harry, Hector (him again?) and Nathan in the art room. “I can’t believe anyone would do something like this… but it’s happening, gosh darn BB.”

In the art supply room: Sarah and Nathan. “Another floor opened up, but the price paid to unlock it was far too high… and it seems-”

Kiara and Nathan in the physics lab. “-help isn’t coming… it seems like we’ll have to rely on ourselves to escape… which seems nearly impossible…”

Several students were in the cafeteria, including Isaac - who was looking incredibly down. I’d say he looked dead inside - but I legally can’t. “He hasn’t said a word since Monroe left us…”

 

The monitor turned on whilst all the students (except Taylor and Tori/Jill) were in the cafeteria. “Everyone to the gymnasium please! As quick as you can! Run! Run in the halls! Unless you have a heart problem, in which case running or biking are unadvised.” Why BB couldn’t just come to the cafeteria instead, no one knew.

When they arrived, Taylor and Tori were already there.

“Hello Tori, what happened to the thief?” Celeste questioned.

“Agh… you know about her now…”

“She returned to her hiding place after a sneeze.” Taylor explained.

“A sneeze? That’s a bit cliche.” Hector said, making an excellent point.

“Oh, just shut up about her!” Tori said.

“Hello? Testing, testing?” BB’s voice was heard, and he jumped out from behind the stage. 

“What do you want now?” Taylor asked.

“What a great question!” At this point, money did not fall from the sky. “Well kiddos, I’m ready to give out your new motive! The buy-one-get-one-free motive!”

“What does that mean?” Tori asked as the other students looked on in shock. 

“It means, you get away with it, you are allowed to take one other person with you when you escape! Cool eh?”

Sarah was a little shocked. “Just one other person? That’s far too little.”

“We’re not going to knock someone out just for one person! We’re all going to escape!” Nathan yelled, full of hope as usual.

“Sure sure… but do all of you feel the same way?” BB lowered his podium and disappeared. 

“One other person eh? Wonder who I’d chose…” Harry mumbled.

“I’m sure everyone has one other person they vale over the rest!” Tori stated.

“We shouldn’t give into this temptation. Two lives could never be worth it.” Sarah said.

“It seems the mastermind is really bringing out all the tactics he can…” Celeste fiddled with her hair. “What we need to do is accustom ourselves to life here, then we’ll be free from their game.” 

Alice sighed.

“Is something wrong?” 

“Ah… this is gonna sound completely crazy but… um… I think I saw Chloe’s ghost.” 

 

Now, to the bathroom exterior. “I saw her in here last night.” 

“Aw, thanks for giving me the heebie jeebies.” Harry said.

“I believe in ghosts… I believe…” Hector chanted.

“Hey, not cool brah!” Harry was annoyed.

Nathan opened a locker. “Could it be…” He found a laptop. “Wasn’t this in the library? Why is it-” 

“There’s something special about this place. Something no other room has, or should I say, hasn’t?” Kiara said, calm as usual.

Nathan looked around. “I see it! There are no cameras in here!” 

“Correct. BB can’t see or hear us in here. So this is an ideal place to hide something you wouldn’t want him to find.” She turned on the laptop, and Chloe’s glowing green face appeared.

“Welcome back mistress!”

Both Hector and Harry freaked out. “A ghost! Please forgive me, I don’t want to-” 

“Calm down, it’s a computer.” Sarah was the voice of reason.

“Eh?” 

“Hey, where is my mistress?” The computer asked. 

Everyone gasped, and Kiara started typing.

Kiara: Who are you? 

“Oh how rude of me. I’m alter ego! The artificial intelligence created by Chloe!” 

“Woah, that sounds exactly like her!” Alice exclaimed.

“It is a little unnerving.” Sarah.

“Well she was the ultimate programmer after all, it’s natural she’d be able to create something like this.” 

Kiara: What are you doing here?

“I’m trying to analyse the files on this computer.” The head did a little flip. Aww, she’s so cute! “But the encryption is really tough! I’ll do my best though!”

Everyone gasped. “Ah, this could give us some good information about BB.” Kiara said.

“Yeah, that’s lucky!” Said the lucky student.

“Could this be a way to escape?” Sarah asked.

“So um… I haven’t seen mistress for ages! Where is she?”

Everyone went some variation of “Um… uh…”

Kiara: She was knocked out by Monroe. I’m sorry.

“Ah is that so? I… I guess I could have seen this coming… but… but… can you get her back?” The program sniffed, as if she was about to cry.

“Poor Chloe… poor Alter Ego…” Hector mumbled. 

Everyone gasped as Isaac stood in front of the computer, also crying. “You’re… you’re still here? You didn’t…”

“Ah Isaac hi.” 

“I’m… I’m really sorry Chloe! I couldn’t stop Monroe… and I lost the two people most precious to me… I’m sorry, you must hate me…” 

Kiara leaned forward to type.

Kiara: Do you hate Isaac?

“No! Not at all! Don’t feel responsible… in fact…” Alter Ego disappeared and Monroe’s face came onto the screen.

“Oi Isaac, don’t blame yourself, I’m the one that did it.” 

“Mon… Monroe?” 

“This is seriously cool.” Nathan said.

“I’m sorry dude, I couldn’t be there for you. But please, don’t do this to yourself, I don’t want to see you like this bro. But hey, one day I might be able to wake up, then you can get truly angry at me. Just don’t get angry at yourself, alright?” The face disappeared.

“Bro…” 

Alter Ego appeared again. “So how was that? It was hard to simulate his speech patterns, but I’m sure that’s what he would say.” 

“Yes… yes that was just like him. Monroe… Monroe, I can hear his voice… yes!” Cue anime transformation scene. He now has white hair and is glowing. Wait, is he a mystical artefact now? Top ten anime plot twists… 

“Isaac? Are you alright?” 

“I’m not Isaac Kinsly, not anymore… I’m Isaac Owen!” And he ran out of the bath area yelling. Truly an inspiration to us all.

The others watched in collective confusion. “Well um… at least he isn’t so down anymore?”

Kiara: Please continue analyzing those files, it would be a great help.

“Ah, of course! I’ll do my best!”

 

The next day, Nathan heard a scream from the bath area, and he entered to see Hector begging for his life. “I’m sorry!” He noticed Nathan, and ran over. “Please, save me!” 

“Uh… what’s going on?” 

“I asked him why he was talking to Alter Ego non-stop after the nighttime announcement.” Kiara said.

“Ah, I got along well with Chloe, and I just wanted to see if what Monroe said was true!”

Flashback to the previous night. “Ah, did he tell you? Well yes, it’s true…” 

“It’s not everyday you meet someone who actually likes you, especially when you have a body like this…” 

“It’s just a program, isn’t it?” Alice questioned.

“But I don’t see why it’s a crime to use a computer, why were you so annoyed Kiara?” Celeste also questioned.

“Because-” She was interrupted by Isaac Owen bursting through the door. 

“This sauna is amaze-balls!” Alice covered her eyes. 

“Um… Isaac why-” Nathan.

“Don’t just call me that! I’m Isaac Owen! Full name only! Bro and I are one and the same, don’t forget that! I heard what you were squabbling about, and I didn’t like it. Alter Monroe is mine!”

“Hey you-” Hector.

“Enough! You both realise what could happen if you spend so much time in here? BB might get suspicious, and check in here to see if there’s anything. This computer is our hope! We can’t lose it! So from now on, neither of you can use it without permission, alright?”

Isaac Owen and Hector glared at each other… 

(Advertisement break)


	12. Aww, I liked that guy

A shot of Alter Ego’s beautiful face. She’s so cute. And as usual, we have Nathan giving a voice over. “Chloe Forest, you’re an absolute genius! I’m sure we’ll be able to get out now. And once we do-” He was interrupted from his sitting on his bed staring blankly into space (also cute but not as cute as Chloe) by his doorbell ringing.

He opened the door and “Nathan!” Harry burst in and embraced Nathan tightly, with that amazing grin that Harry is known for. “What do ya say we go Yule it up in the bath area?” He held up a note for Nathan, saying ‘Kiara needs to see you’. “You wash my back, I’ll wash yours, whatcha say my chum buddy friend pal chum?” Nathan had no idea what was going on.

Harry practically dragged Nathan into the bath area, still in the hug-disguised-as-a-chokehold. “Sorry dude, just had to get away from the cameras. Didn’t mean to be rude my friend pal home slice bread slice.” 

Nathan looked up to see everyone, going “Hmm” in synchronisation. They must practice that a lot. 

“Hey, is something wrong?” Nathan asked, before noticing the locker that contained Alter Ego… or rather should have contained Alter Ego.

“Someone took it.” Kiara.

“It was obviously Isaac Owen! Fess up already!” Hector was quick to blame.

“No way! I wouldn’t do something as cowardly as this! Code of honour bro!” 

“Quiet. Yesterday I programmed Alter Ego to shriek if either of you went near it unaccompanied. It seems like that wasn’t enough.”

“Well, we should attempt to narrow down our suspects.” Taylor grinned. 

“Well did any of us have a motive?” Alice.

“Perhaps… or maybe there’s someone here working for BB.” Everyone gasped. “Oh come now, it makes perfect sense. If there was a spy, BB could ensure the game went smoothly couldn’t he?” Everyone gasped again. “Really, did none of you think of that? It seems you all have a long way to go.” 

The nighttime announcement went off. “Ding dong, ten o’clock, and you know what that means? Time to sleep! Or not, I guess some of you must be night owls.”

 

The next morning, Nathan, Kiara, Alice and Sarah were in the cafeteria. “Not many people today, are there?” 

“Yeah? Like, where in the name of donuts are Harry and Celeste? They never miss breakfast! And Isaac! Even if he is one with Monroe, they didn’t miss meals either!”

“I have a feeling that something might have happened.” Sarah.

“We should probably search for them.” Kiara stood up. “Sarah, you search the dormitories, Nathan you search the rest of the first floor. I’ll search the second floor.” 

“And I’ll take on the third floor!” Alice bounced up the stairs, and noticed a creaky door… never a good sign. She entered the rec room and saw…

Celeste’s body on the floor, next to a positively miniscule hammer-shaped artefact. Seriously, it’s the size of a spoon, you couldn’t hurt a fly with that. It has the label ‘justice artefact 1’ on it.

“Somebody help!” Alice screamed. Nathan and Sarah came running, because apparently these corridors carry sound really well.

Celeste stood up, luckily still awake. “I… I was careless…” 

“Who did this to you?” Sarah.

“It was the strangest thing… In my mind’s eye I cannot see a face, but a costume… and they struck me with that.” 

“Justice artefact one?” 

“Ah! Hector! Where is he? The very being that hurt me dragged Hector away! We must save him!” The other gasped. “I believe I saw them go to the left.” She pointed out of the door. “We must make haste!”

“That would lead to the second floor.” 

“Oh no! Kiara’s down there!” 

 

Nathan, Alice and Sarah ran down the corridor, running into Taylor.

“Taylor! Have you seen Kiara or Hector?” 

“I saw the purple cutie just now if that helps!” Jill yelled from down the hall. Oh and for reference: anytime where Jill/Tori would usually be stalking Taylor? Not happening anymore. There’s no stalking going on.

Taylor ignored her. “Is something wrong?” 

“Over here!” Sarah called from in the library. Nathan and Taylor joined the others, where Hector was… with some soul juice coming out of his head. Lying next to him was ‘justice artefact 2’.

“Another one of those weird artefacts?” 

“Are you alright?” Alice asked.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine… actually no I’m not I was attacked by Justice Robo!” 

“Quit your madness.” Taylor.

“He’s telling the truth.” Celeste reappeared with a camera. She was noticably under the weather. 

“Hey are you alright? You don’t look so good either.” Jill asked.

“I was attacked but I should be fine.” 

“You were attacked?” Taylor.

“Yes but moving on, I took this photo as Hector was being dragged away.” She held up the camera to show one of the more ridiculous plots in danganronpa. 

“Ok then…” Taylor.

“It may seem crazy, but it would be their way of hiding their crime.” 

“We have to find them!”

“Hey, can you guys look for ‘im whilst I spend some quality time in the infirmary?” Hector asked. 

“Of course you can.” 

Cut to various shots whilst action music plays:

Nathan running around the first floor corridor. 

Hector recovering in the infirmary.

Alice and Sarah checking out the third floor classrooms.

Jill talking to Taylor in the second floor corridor. “Are you sure you don’t wanna go with her?”

Celeste noticing something… and screaming, attracting Nathan’s attention on the first floor. I’m telling you, these corridors are amazing at transmitting sound.

 

“What happened?” Some of them reached Celeste. “Are you alright?” 

“I saw Robo head towards the physics lab, I simply felt this would be the best way to get everyone’s attention.” 

“It seems we’ve cornered them. Nice work Celestia.” 

Suddenly, Tori was back. “Hey… what’s going on.”

“Ah Tori! Please don’t freak out, but someone’s running around attacking people.” Alice helpfully said.

“I’ll go find them.” Taylor ran off, followed by Sarah and Tori. (let’s go lesbians let’s go!)

“How about we go check on Hector? Something worries me…” Celeste suggested. Nathan and Alice followed.

They opened the infirmary door and…

Hector lay there, covered in soul juice, with yet another ‘justice artefact’ by his side. 

“Hector! Is he unconscious or just…” Alice

“Unconscious? You might have to be a little more specific.” Celeste.

“Another artefact? Number 3 this time…” 

“How can this be? I saw them upstairs…” 

The monitor switched. “Yep you guessed it! Someone else is gone! Time to investigate, then there’ll be a trial! Good luck!”

Alice collapsed. “I-I’m sorry… I don’t think I can investigate right now…” 

Celeste went over to comfort her. “It’s alright dear, how about we go to the ladies room?”

“But Celeste, you mentioned before that-” Alice started.

“I normally don’t go into public bathrooms no. But your well-being is more important right now. Nathan, go tell the others what’s happened.” Nathan nodded and ran off.

 

Nathan entered the physics lab “Hey, where are you?” and noticed a door open at the back. He entered and…

Isaac was laying on the floor, covered in soul juice. Tori was also on the floor. 

“Isaac, Tori…”

“She’s alive, unconscious, but not that sort of unconscious. And somehow the culprit managed to slip past us and escape.” Taylor explained. “And here’s another one, justice artefact 4. What happened to number 3?” 

“Uh… well… someone used that to knock out Hector.” 

“That’s not possible!” (no one’s ever been able to summon him before!)

Celestia burst in. “I have heard, but not believ'd, the spirits of the dead    
may walk again… so there’s no explanation for it!” Nathan gasped. 

Cut to the infirmary, where Alice is sitting on the floor (and not on one of the comfy looking beds). But more importantly, Hector is gone.

“The body… it’s gone!” Nathan.

“Alice, are you alright?” Sarah rushed over to her side. 

“We were at the bathroom for only a few minutes but…” 

“The culprit must have quickly moved the body…” Celeste.

“If they’re trying to confuse us it’s working.” Sarah.

“Last time I went into a bathroom the worst thing was being yelled at… but we missed the culprit… Is this a curse? Are we all going to be knocked out? Picked off one by one like they were?” 

“No, I won’t let you- I mean anyone get knocked out by this justice-crazed culprit. Two victims, and now one of them is missing.” Taylor.

“Hold the phone, two victims!” Alice was confused, as was Celeste.

“There was another one?”

“Isaac is…” Celeste gasped and Taylor continued. “He was in the physics lab storage room.” 

“NOOOOOO! Celeste was right, we’re all going to get it!” Alice screamed.

“Darling get a hold of yourself, that won’t happen.” Sarah (and she says ‘darling’ in the actual dub god bless).

“Wait one diddly darn second, if I’m here, and all of you are here… did we leave Tori in the physics lab?” Nathan pointed out, and headed out. Taylor followed.

They got back and Tori was still there… “Thank goodness.” 

“Nathan…” (Sarah got his attention) … but Isaac wasn’t. 

“This can’t be a good sign. Fair is foul…” Celeste approached with Taylor and Alice.

“And foul is fair.” Taylor spoke next. “The culprit is trying to confuse us. The bodies must be hidden somewhere.” 

“Wait, what would be the point of moving them in the first place?” Nathan questioned.

“Yes, this just gives all of us alibis.” Celeste mentioned. “We’ll have to ask the culprit when we find him.”

“Wait! This all happened too quickly, impossible for just one person. Second, there are two classmates that we haven’t seen since this whole comedy of errors began.” Taylor.

“This is hardly a comedy…” Celeste.

“Wait Taylor, Kiara was with us in the cafeteria when we heard Celeste scream. 

“Interesting. Doesn’t that give her a good alibi?” 

“So that just leaves Harry…” Celeste pondered. “Has anyone seen Harry today?” 

“Which means we should be fine. The school rules state that each person can only get up to 2 victims.” Taylor said, waking Jill from her slumber. 

“Correctumundo, and anyone who doesn’t follow the rules will get the same treatment dear May did!” 

“May?”

“May? June? They’re all just months right? Jeez Nathan, keep up.”

“Jill, just for confirmation this wasn’t your doing?” Taylor asked. Jill was waving around her artefacts.

“Oh please, gaudy artefacts like those are waaaay out of my tastes. And those boys respected women enough for me to not get ‘em, so they’re cool as well.” 

“Alright, let’s find the bodies.” 

 

Cut to shots of people looking in ridiculous places. Celeste looked behind a vending machine as if either of them could fit there. Sarah lifted an entire table. Taylor pointed at things in the library instead of doing anything. Sarah lifted up a sculpture in the art room…

“Oh gee golly, guess it’s locked.” Alice struggled with the door to the art supply room. 

Taylor pointed at things in the infirmary instead of doing anything. Nathan ripped off a bedsheet. Jill came out of a curtain whilst dabbing (I’m serious, she does that). Alice looked around pillars. 

Nathan, Taylor and Jill were heading up the stairs when they saw Celeste at the top. “I… I…” They entered the art supply room to see… 

Isaac and Hector’s bodies… 

“Who would do something like this? Isaac, Hector, please say you’re not dead!” Alice started crying and went to sit with Hector, when he woke up.

“Chloe? Is that you?” 

“No, it’s Alice. Try and stay with us Hector! I’m sure we can save you!”

“Hello Chloe, it’s nice to see you again…” 

“His brain’s been scrambled by the loss of soul juice…” Taylor reckoned.

“I don’t know why you like me but… yes, I’ll stay with you now. It’s nice here… so bright…”

“Hector! Don’t go! Who did this to you?” 

“What was his, her name? I can’t… Yule…”  Hector closed his eyes, this time for good.

The people cried as BB’s voice was heard. “Da da da! Another body has been discovered! The trial will start soon, so be prepared!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making Celeste quote Shakespeare, because I can.
> 
> I was considering going all the way until the trial started, so we could end with a whole bunch of puns, but that would take us a quarter of the way into next episode, so I'll save those for next time.


	13. Trial 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And happy new year guys! I’m back, and so are these chumps.

“What was his, her name? I can’t… Yule…”  Hector gave a recap as the new episode started. Alice was crying over his body as BB gave an announcement.

“Da da da! Another body has been discovered! The trial will start soon, so be prepared!”

Taylor started speaking… oh boy… “That bear, does he really need to state the obvious? He really sucks the fun out of everything.”

Jill appeared behind him. “So could you say the fun’s been… knocked out of this?”

“Are you really making jokes at a time like this?” Celeste asked.

“It’s my coping mechanism.” Jill replied.

Taylor ignored her and spoke again. “This entire chase has been a shambles, I do hope there won’t be another body for me to waste my brain over.”

“But those were odd final words, weren’t they?” Sarah.

“Ah, I shall laugh myself to death at this puppy-headed monster. It seems that Harry Yule didn’t bank on Hector living long enough to tell us his name.”

“So, to summarise: Harry puts on a ridiculous outfit, attacks you and knocks out these two, including a wild goose chase of unknown intentions. Is that right?” Taylor.

“That does seem to be the case.” Celeste.

“So let’s find him. He can’t have gotten far.” Taylor.

“What about Kiara? No one’s seen her either.” Sarah.

“Do you think she-” Nathan.

“Each person can only knock out two people, so she’ll be fine. Unless she acted as Harry’s accomplice of course.” Sarah.

“Well that would be a foolish idea. Only the culprit can escape, nothing will come of nothing. Unless they took one each.” Celeste.

“Or maybe it’s all much ado about nothin’ and she’s innocent!” Jill suggested, laughing at her own reference.

“Possibly. But whilst it may seem obvious, we should still investigate properly.” Celeste.

“As you like it!” Jill.

“So, let’s go find our man.” Nathan.

“All’s well that ends well.” Taylor.

“That one doesn’t make sense. But I appreciate the effort.” Celeste.

 

Nathan was looking around for the others. “Come on, this place isn’t that big…”

He was startled by a voice behind him. “Nathan.”

“Kiara! Where have you been, I was so worr-”

“The pool.” And she walked off again.

Everyone made it to the pool, and Kiara stood next to a locker.

“What is going on?” Taylor asked. “Don’t just stand there trying to be mysterious, what do you want?”

“This.” She opened the locker to reveal a stupid looking costume.

Everyone gasped. “Justice robot?”

“Aww bummer, I was having a nice nap then I wake up here…” Harry complained whilst the others tried to help him out of the suit.

“This is the person Hector was talking about in his dying words?” Celeste looked at the guy.

“Why was he in a locker?” Nathan wondered out loud. There was a crashing noise.

“Looks like a closet to me… I used to be in one of those.” Jill muttered.

“Next time choose a costume that bends at the waist. Form equals function.” Taylor knew this because he once tried cosplaying as a character from Transformers, only to find it really hard to move around. He prays no one knew it was him.

Nathan looked down on Harry struggling. “There’s a clasp on the back.” And once he undid that, it became slightly easier to take off… slightly.

“It fits almost perfectly, I’m surprised there’s room to breathe.” Sarah.

“Take it from an expert - if ya gonna wear a disguise to knock someone out, make sure you can ditch it quickly!” Jill (which autocorrected to ‘kill’ for some reason. Whatever that means).

“Hey, it’s not like I made this!” Harry protested. “I got a note saying I should go meet up with some chump in the rec room. I actually went, like a moron. And bam! Knocked out! But uh… not that kinda knocked out apparently. I think I saw June briefly though. Or maybe that was just a magazine. Yeah, so I woke up here in some wannabe mech.”

“Alright, I’ll humour you. Where is this note?” Taylor.

“It’s right here.” Harry looked around in his pocket.

“Oh come on! How long are you going to take?” Taylor.

“Dude, I only have 2 hands.”

“Just quit it already! We know you’re the culprit so stop!” Alice was mad now.

“Culprit? Wait, someone got knocked out?”

“Stop playing dumb!” Alice and Harry argued in the background whilst Celeste spoke to Kiara.

“Excellent job finding him. If I had to bet, I’d say you were the ultimate detective or something.”

 

Kiara was walking around the halls, being followed by Nathan. “Hey, where have you been all this time?”

“Investigating separately.”

“What were you inves-”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“But-”

“None of your concern. Now, I need to see the bodies.”

They went to see Isaac and Hector. They were still unconscious. Nathan read from the Monokuma file. “They were knocked out with a blunt artefact, likely of similar shapes. That’s all we have so far.”

“Both occurred in a short time frame, the second occurring whilst you were all running around?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s a start. I wonder if-” Kiara noticed a scrunched up paper in Hector’s pocket. “We should be able to figure it out.”

 

Cut to all the students in the elevator. Nathan was thinking (always a dangerous pastime). “It seems simple, Hector York and Isaac Kinsly we’re knocked out by Justice Robot. And ‘Yule’ was Hector’s final word…

“This is going to be a hard time. Maybe the culprit wants us to GO FISH for clues incriminating Harry… this may be a GAMBLE, but if they play their CARDS right, they could thow us all off… unless it’s a double bluff.”

 

**CLASS TRIAL: START**

(Nonstop debate music)

BB: No time for overly long introductory statements, let’s get started already! Someone wanted to take another person with them, and decided to knock out two classmates in exchange! Who was it?

Alice: Like you need to ask.

Celeste: He lacks an alibi, and he was found in that costume. Isn’t that so, Harry Yule?

Harry: I’m tellin’ ya, it wasn't me!

Alice: Wouldn’t put it past you to steal Alter Ego to get to Hector! He said your name with his final breath!

Harry: I was in la la land, so unless I was sleepwalkin’ I couldn’t have-

Jill: So you’re a thief and you knock people out! How horrible!

Harry: Like you’re one to judge!

Celeste: Along with these items found in your room, blueprints for the robot.

 

**Celeste: You are the one who wrote this, and therefore the culprit.**

**Nathan: Ding dong, you are wrong!**

 

Nathan: No, he wasn’t the one who wrote those.

Celeste: You have something to share?

Nathan: Matter of fact, I do.

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. There was a flashback to when Harry told Nathan to go to the bath. The note was messy, but the blueprints were refined.

Nathan: This is the note he gave me earlier. Compare the handwriting. They don’t match up.

Celeste: He likely changed his style.

Harry: If I could write that neatly, I’d do it all the time!

Nathan: And also, the culprit probably used the cart to move Isaac’s body, given the soul juice on the wheels. But the robot costume doesn’t bend at the waist, so Harry couldn’t have used it!

Taylor: So you’ve figured out it was a red herring. Took you long enough.

Harry: Nathan you genius! Thanks a bunch dude!

Jill: So the Robo was a No go! So, what’s next bro?

Celeste: Wait one moment. I saw Hector get dragged away by the robot. I even took a photo of it.

Taylor: A good point, he couldn’t exactly do that whilst asleep.

Celeste: And no one else was in that suit… so Harry remains our only suspect.

Harry: Wait, I thought I was fine! Hey, good old reliable Nathan, do ya mind proving me innocent again?

Nathan: I can try…

Kiara: Well, with something as strange as this, we can’t just jump to conclusions. We must think of all the possibilities.

Celeste: Well, if we consider the possibilities, only two people don’t have alibis. The other would be you Kiara.

Nathan: GASP

Kiara: Are you suggesting a girl of my size could move Hector’s body, even with a cart?

Jill: And Kiara King proves herself to be an absolute queen as usual!

Harry: Thinking about it, Sarah’s the only one that coulda done it, and she was on the second floor.

Kiara: I believe there is only one person that could have moved Hector. And that is Hector himself.

Everyone: GASP

Kiara: He simply walked up the stairs.

Everyone: GASP

Sarah: So, you’re saying he was awake the whole time?

Celeste: No, that can’t be true.

Kiara: How so?

Celeste: The BB announcement of course. It was played when we found his body the first time. Therefore, he was already unconscious by that point.

Kiara: That is good logic Celeste, but I believe Isaac and Hector were discovered at pretty much the same time.

Celeste: I see, so that announcement covered both of them at once.

BB: Hey! I’m not that lazy! One announcement per corpse, that’s how I roll!

Celeste: Even if one of them was not truly unconscious,

 

**Celeste: There were no changes to either body other than where they were, so we cannot tell.**

**Nathan: Ding dong, you are wrong!**

 

Celeste: I’ll hear you out, what happened?

Nathan: When we found him the first time, his glasses were covered in soul juice. Yet when we found him upstairs they were clean. He must have wiped them so he could see where he was going.

Alice: So uh… if he was awake, where did all that soul juice come from?

Taylor: There was some strawberry juice in the dining room. That would mimic the colour.

(Closing argument scenes of Hector covering himself in strawberry juice)

Jill: And no one noticed the smell? Sheesh, soul juice smells like raspberries, get it together people!

Celeste: So he managed to get up there without anyone noticing?

Sarah: That reminds me. The art supply room was locked whilst Alice and I were searching for the bodies. It only locks from the inside, so someone had to be in there. It was probably Hector after he moved Isaac.

Alice: It gives me chills just thinking about it!

Kiara: I can back up Sarah’s theory. I found this piece of paper in Isaac’s hand, and it matches up perfectly with the paper I found in Hector’s pocket.

The note reads: “I think I found a secret passage. We might be able to escape! I can’t tell you directly, as BB might hear us, so meet in the lab back room at 6am.”

Sarah: That does seem conclusive.

Jill: Did you find anything else that was valuable?

Kiara: Yes it does and no I didn’t.

Harry: Wait a sec, that’s like the letter I got!

Kiara: Yes, and it’s what lead Isaac to his current unconscious state. Knowing it’d be evidence, Hector hid it.

Alice: Hey can I ask a question? If we go by the order of the artefacts: Celeste was attacked, Hector was hit once, Hector was knocked out for good and then 4 was Isaac.

Nathan: It’s likely that the numbers were just to throw us off. Isaac was definitely knocked out first.

Alice: Okie dokie, makes sense!

Celeste: Alright, So which artefact was the one that knocked out Hector for good?

Nathan: If I had to bet, it’d be the one hanging on the wall. It seemed unusually clean. Maybe we should call it Justice artefact 5.

And Hector… he was the one who moved Isaac, so he was probably an accomplice! It’d make sense in a case like this, the culprit could take someone with them. But the culprit decided to double cross him…

Harry, Alice: GASP.

BB: Of for furs sake, get on with it! This is a trial, not a cheesy TV show, stop gasping and figure out whodunnit already!

I’m just gonna spoil you, Hector was the one who knocked out Isaac, but who knocked out Hector?

Find out after this commercial break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Jill. Maybe even more than Taylor.


	14. Trial 3 conclusion

Alice: Aww, this case was so simple when we started. How are we supposed to figure this out?

Jill: This sucks more than a lollipop.

Sarah: There must be more evidence to help us.

Taylor: This case is rather complicated. The culprit must have put a lot of thought into this.

Celeste: So it can’t be Harry then. (If you listen closely you can hear Jill going “ooo savage” in the background). But he and Kiara are the only people without alibis.

Harry: So we’re just gonna fail then? Cause it ain’t me.

Kiara: Nor me.

Taylor: Hmmm… who is the culprit? Tell us Nathan!

There was a shot that was quickly spinning over the courtroom, showing everyone’s faces.

Nathan, internally: There has to be something we’ve missed…

There were many flashbacks to the investigation.

Celeste was in a panic. “Is this a curse? Are we all going to be knocked out? Picked off one by one like they were?”

Nathan: Wait! Celeste, you said something in the infirmary when we found Hector. Please could you try and repeat it?

Celeste: Well can you really expect me to remember everything word for word? But let me see… maybe it was “picked off one by one like they were?” Could that be it?

Taylor glanced over, shocked.

Nathan: Yes, that’s what I remember too. We were all in a panic, it’s understandable you’d be saying whatever came to you. But the word “they”? At that point, you didn’t know that Isaac being had been knocked out.

Harry and Alice: Hmmm…

Celeste: Well Nathan dear, can we really be sure that was my exact wording? And what about this photo? (She held up the camera).

Nathan: Of course! It’s not a picture of Hector being attacked by the robot at all?

Celeste: Oh?

Nathan: No, it’s actually Hector carrying away an unconscious, but not that unconscious Harry.

(Ok, from now on, “Celeste” is calm and refined, and “CELESTE” is yelling her head off, with an accusatory finger up (which is not her middle one))

Celeste: Oh? So you’re trying to make me into the villain now?

CELESTE: BECAUSE YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY WRONG, YOU THREE-INCH FOOL! YOUR WIT’S A THICK AS A TEWKESBURY MUSTARD!

Alice: Celeste, what’s gotten into you?

(BTB music)

Nathan: Celeste, if you’re the culprit, it ties up all the loose ends.

CELESTE: THOU CREAM FACED LOON! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER HECTOR’S LAST WORDS?

Celeste: You’re making this very difficult…

CELESTE: BECAUSE THE CULPRIT WAS HARRY!

Nathan: You were close, but this crime was far from perfect.

CELESTE: STILL THY LIPS THOU FOUL MOUTHED TRAITOR!

Nathan: Because there’s something we still don’t know about you… your real name!

CELESTE: ARE YOU IMPLYING MY NAME IS HARRY YULE? I’LL BEAT THEE, BUT I WOULD INFECT MY HANDS!

Nathan: That sounds very violent! Just tell us your real name.

CELESTE: MY NAME IS CELESTIA LUDENBERG GODDAMN IT!

**CELESTE: AND YOU CAN’T PROVE I’VE EVER BEEN CALLED ANYTHING ELSE!**

**Nathan: Ding dong, you are completely wrong!**

Celeste: What? How can you…

Nathan: Our Ipads display our names when we turn them on. I’d like to see yours.

Celeste: …

Nathan: If you don’t, we’ll have no choice but to assume your guilt. You’ve lost.

Celeste: You’ve lost? Those are some words I haven’t heard in a while. That was also around the time when someone last referred to me by the name my parents gave me.

Nathan: Is that a confession? You knocked out Hector?

Celeste nodded.

Sarah: Your honesty is appreciated.

Celeste: Well, I won’t be a sore loser. As long as you remember me as a girl who did her best, I’ll be satisfied. BB, I think we should just get this over with.

BB: Certainly! Everyone, it’s time to vote!

(The slot machine confirmed that Celeste was guilty)

 

BB: Woohoo! Third time's the charm! Even if one of you voted incorrectly… Yep, the scheming schemer behind all this was Celestia Ludenberg! Or as she’s also known… no… I can’t… Celes honey, if you want to tell them you can.

Celeste: Well, it seems despite all this, you have some respect. But I might as well. The name my parents gave me… was Julius (pronounced Yulius) Ludenberg. Nickname: Jule (Yule).

Nathan: So I was right. But, that’s a guy’s name isn’t it?

Celeste: You see why I had to change it. But I must admit, I’m not sure how Hector learnt that name. Maybe he saw my iPad when my back was turned.

Kiara: So you stole Alter Ego to get him to help you?

Celeste: Well yes, but there was another reason…

 

There was a flashback to Celeste in Hector’s room. “You’re the only person I can rely on.” She held up a photo of Alter Ego. “I’m the one who took her, because I want to escape with her.”

“And you’re saying I’d be your plus one? Surprising coming from you.”

“No, not exactly. We should knock out one person each. Then we’ll get away with it, and we can bring a further 2 people once we escape. I’ll be taking Taylor of course.”

“That sounds marvellous!”

“You can choose who you’ll take. And once we escape, we’ll never have to see each other again… unless you want to help me.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to find a way to wake everyone up. Some of Jill’s victims woke up, so there has to be a way!”

“A noble plan indeed! In which case, I will take Nathan! He’ll be useful for our quest!”

“Thank you.”

 

Sarah: So you wanted to escape with as many people as possible?

Taylor: But then Hector ended up gone instead. What happened there?

Celeste: Well, I wasn’t planning on knocking him out… but I was getting desperate. Hector would be the culprit for Isaac’s case, so I needed to do something fast… It wasn’t the plan, but the person I’d planned to knock out hadn’t arrived.

Jill: Yeah, and who was that?

Celeste: You. Did you not see the note?

Jill: Huh? I didn’t get no note, neither did Tori.

Celeste: How peculiar… well, no matter. It’s the past now. Anyway, I vowed that the next person I saw would be the one to go… and that person just happened to be Hector.

Alice: So you turned on the one who trusted you?

Celeste: I’m so sorry… I was desperate.

Kiara: You were desperate?

Harry: Hey Julius, dude you-

CELESTE: DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME DUDE! I AM NOT A DUDE, AND DESPITE WHAT MY IPAD SAYS MY REAL NAME IS CELESTIA LUDENBERG! NEVER CALL ME JULIUS!

Alice and Harry were scared.

Celeste: Anyway, I was so close to escape… I know what I did was wrong, but sometimes to get to a good end you have to do bad things, don’t you?

Alice: Celeste… you’re about to be executed, how can you be so calm?

Celeste: Well, I always entertained the possibility I’d be caught. And I’m sure you’ll find a way to get us back eventually. (She extended a hand to Kiara) Kiara, good luck. (Kiara shook her hand and Celeste gave her something). She’s in the same room that she was before, just in a different locker.

Kiara: Thank you.

Celeste: Well farewell everyone. Taylor, I’ve never been good at goodbyes, but I’ll miss you.

Taylor: Goodbye.

Celeste just smiled, as BB started her execution.

 

Celestia Ludenberg has been found guilty. She will now be punished.

How am I going to censor someone being burnt to death? That’s a good question… if anyone has better suggestions I’ll take them.

So anyway, the scene was set and Jesus god this music is horrifying. Celeste was tied to a stake and a Monokuma approached, with a white glowing artefact. This white light spread to all the kindling, and surrounded Celeste. And then she was gone.

 

“Hey Taylor, can I talk to you for a moment?” Alice called after the boy as they left the trial room.

“What do you want?” He spoke harshly, but his face spoke of a boy who was trying his best not to cry.

“I was just thinking… you and Celeste were pretty close. I’m guessing you’re the one who didn’t vote for her. I don’t know how I’d be able to go on if Sarah was… and maybe if one of us had helped Isaac, things could have… anyway, I just wanted to know if you were alright.”

Taylor turned away and continued walking. Luckily for him, no one else was around, and he could easily outpace the shorter girl. There would be no need for anyone to see his moment of weakness. “Celeste was nothing more than entertainment to me. I don’t care.”

“If that’s true, why are you crying?” Drat, she had spotted it. He tried to get away, but Alice grabbed his arm. “It’s alright to be sad, it’s only human to react like this.”

“If you dare-”

“I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry! Your secret is safe with me. But Taylor, don’t keep all your feelings locked up. It’s not healthy. I’ll help you, if you let me.”

“And how could you do that?”

“Well um… how about a hug?” Taylor gave her a disapproving look, but hugged her anyway. “There there, it’s all going to be alright. We’ll get her back, don’t you worry.”

“Alice… th- tha-” he struggled to say the words through tears, but eventually, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, how about we go get some donuts? Those always cheer me up!” Taylor followed her, quickly brushing away tears, trying to look presentable again.

 

Meanwhile, Kiara and Nathan were in the locker room. Kiara used the key that Celeste had given her to open locker 17, and they found Alter Ego. “Right under our noses eh? That’s one problem solved.”

“What a relief… Oh Kiara, when you were off by yourself, what were you investigating?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“How can you say that? You practically vanished, how am I not meant to worry?”

“Well I’m not working with the mastermind, if that’s what you’re wondering. But it’s right for you to be suspicious.”

“Hey I never thought that! I trust you more than anyone else here! Won’t you return the favour?”

“Trust… alright. I found a secret room, in the boy’s restroom on the second floor. No cameras, no monitors. The back wall of the storage closet is fake.”

Cut to Nathan opening the fake wall. “Holy heck she was right.” Opening a book, he found a note saying “You must not leave this place…” He looked at the shelf of books, when-

A masked figure appeared behind him, glowing artefact in hand, and hit him.

Nathan blacked out, before waking up again, luckily he hadn’t lost any soul juice. But all the files were gone. “No… it can’t be…”

He made his way downstairs, but heard a weird noise coming from the gym. He peered in to see Sarah and BB fighting. “What on earth is going on?”

 

7 students are still awake...

 

The executives were sitting around a table… at least most of them were. “Where is he?”

Suddenly, the youngest executive burst through the door on a skateboard, holding a Starbucks latte. He casually sat down, removing his sunglasses and suit jacket, revealing a blue, pink and white shirt with the words ‘trans rights baby’ on it in bubble letters. “Sorry I’m late. Have you read the changes I made? I thought I did the Yule thing well.”

“I thought it was rather good.” Another spoke up.

“Thanks. I really wanted to push the message of acceptance you know.”

“And it certainly shows. Even if the idea of a girl being named Julius is a little unheard of.”

“Well my government assigned name is Louisa so who knows?” He shrugged. Everyone else nodded in unison, some not quite understanding the angle he was going for with Celeste. But either way, he was satisfied. Now, what was next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point this stopped being a stupid crack thing and started just being a rewrite of dr1 with 90% less death.
> 
> Edit: I’ve just realised this fic is over a year old now. Neat. Hopefully it won’t take another year to finish ^^


	15. Chapter 4, and you know what that means...

Sarah and BB were in a heated battle, neither side backing down. And seeing as it’s human vs robot, this violence is totally fine. Nathan watched from the gym doors in shock. What was going on?

“What’s wrong Sarah? You haven’t even scratched me yet! There’s no way you’ll be able to win. But just maybe if you back down now, I’ll let you stay awake. Granted, you’d have to become a traitor working for me but-”

“No, I’ve made my choice. I’m sick of this game, and sick of you. I’ll fight until the bitter end!”

“Have it your way. But remember what’ll happen to you…”

Sarah glared at the bear as Nathan started to think “Sarah… what are you doing? What BB said, are you going to be knocked unconscious?”

 

Harry started speaking as the gate to the fourth floor opened . “Time to y-”

“Don’t.” Taylor interrupted quietly, before walking off quickly.

“Gee, I hope he’s alright…” Alice mumbled. “And I haven’t seen Tori or Jill, couldn’t they have joined us as well?” 

Sarah gave a hum of approval, and Nathan stared at her. “Is something wrong?”

“Huh? No, nothing at all! Just spacing out haha…” he said, before narrating what was going on:

“The new floor contained the teachers lounge, the chemistry lab…”

“Hey Sarah! Look at the amount of protein in here! You could make enough shakes to feed an army!” Alice said.

“But in this one there’s something else. Apparently this works exactly like the artefacts do, so don’t drink it by accident.”

“Alrighty! I’d like to look around this place a little more, you can go on ahead.”

“No. I’d like to spend as much time as possible with you… if that’s alright.”

Nathan narrated again. “The music room… the computer lab, but that was locked… and the principal's office, also locked… Oh hi Kiara!” 

“Last night, did you find it?”

“Uh… I’m so sorry. I found it, but as soon as I did someone came and knocked me out… wait not that sort! They took everything…”

“Damn…”

“Oh, but there was something: A-”

“How about we talk about this later?” Kiara motioned at the security camera. 

“Oh, of course…” 

“Nathan, is there anything else? You’ve seemed a little off all day.”

“I… uh…” he went into his thoughts for a second ‘There was that thing with Sarah. But I don’t know what that was about at all, so I shouldn’t spread anything around’. “I’m sorry.”

“Weren’t you the one who said we needed to work together?”

“I… I’ll tell you later.”

“Alright.” And she walked off.

 

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria… “Aww, That floor was really unhelpful.”

“I’d guess that there is some vital information in the principal's office. But it’s locked, like the computer lab.” Kiara.

“There’s no way to get in though…” Alice.

“Hey hey Sarah, maybe you could break down the doors for us?” Harry suggested.

The monitor turned on. “Woah woah woah! Why are you so forceful! Gee, kids nowadays. Check your iPads real quick, I’ve updated the rules.”

Nathan checked his. The new rule was: No breaking down locked doors. “Ah…”

“Well I’ll sleep easy tonight… unlike one of you.” The monitor turned off.

“One of those rooms must be hiding something if he’s in such a hurry to stop us.” Everyone sighed. 

“Wait! There might be someone that can help us!” Alice. “Our A L T E R!” 

So they all went to the bathroom to speak to Alter Ego. “Good news everyone! I managed to crack some more of the security walls.”

“Excellent!” Harry.

Kiara typed: What did you learn from the files?

“Well, it seems that Hope’s Peak’s principal went missing just before we arrived here.” Everyone gasped. “He went missing whilst investigating the disappearance of certain artefacts from a professor’s house.”

“Wait, That sounds like…” Alice started.

“The artefacts Jill stole.” Sarah finished.

“Actually, there were two occasions where thefts occurred. One was very minor, matching up with Jill’s case. But the other, took enough to fill an entire school with weapons.”

“And entire school…” Nathan murmured.

“The principal ordered that the new students of Hope’s Peak should be fiercely guarded from the destruction the artefacts could cause, so planned to lock up the school so no one could enter or leave.”

“That’s just like what’s going on here! But we didn’t end up safe at all!” Harry. “Was the principal the one behind this?”

“Whether he is or not, I’ll find him.” Kiara spoke for the first time since they’d learnt about the headmaster’s disappearance. “I have to…”

Nathan has no clue what to make of all this, but remembered what he’d seen earlier. He needed to get answers, sooner rather than later. “Hey Sarah, could I-”

“Testing, testing! One two! One two! Please could everybody get over to the gym, these long baths can’t be good for y’all!” BB announced.

“What does he want now?” Nathan wondered.

“Another motive maybe? We probably shouldn’t keep him waiting.” Alice left, followed by Harry and Kiara.

“Nathan, did you need something?” Sarah asked.

“I…” He gulped. “I saw you fighting BB last night, and something about you staying awake. What was that all about?” 

“You saw that? Well I… You’ll find out soon enough, I’m guessing it’s what BB is going to tell us…”

“Sarah, what’s going to happen?”

“Nathan, thank you for everything. You’ve helped us all through the class trials, and none of us would be awake without you. But you’re also so helpful in other ways, giving us hope when all seems lost… and I hope you’ll continue doing so once I’m gone.”

“Sarah, are-”

“I’ve accepted what’s going to happen to me. But I don’t know if the others will. Nathan, please could you and the others make sure Alice is alright…”

“I… I promise we will.”

“Thank you.” And she left, leaving Nathan alone to wonder what she meant.

 

He didn’t have to wait long, as BB appeared in the gym. And he was… cooking? He tried to eat it, but it was too hot and flopped away. “Students, I have some terrible news! And no, it’s not about the squid. One of you will be knocked out at the end of the day!”

“What? How can you be so sure?” Alice asked. 

“Maybe someone broke the rules, like June did.” Taylor.

“Who?” Harry and Tori said in unison, before Tori continued. “Is it me? Did Jill do something? Please say it isn’t me!”

“No no, you’re good for now. The person who is going to be knocked out is… Sarah Oakley!” BB pointed at her.

“Wait a sec…” Harry.

“No! That can’t be true! Sarah, what’s going on? Please say he’s lying…” Alice tried to stop it, but Sarah gave no response. 

“It’s true alright! When would I ever lie? You see, Sarah and I had a deal: if she could take down one BB in hand-to-paw combat, I’d let everyone leave! But if she lost… well, violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited, isn’t it?”

“Sarah… no…”

“But seeing as she’s gonna get it either way, I thought I’d let you know so one of you could knock her out first! Goodbear now!” And BB disappeared again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. Especially you Alice.” 

“So it is true…” Harry.

“So she’s an unconscious girl walking…” Tori.

“Hey! There might to be a way we can change the bear’s mind! There has to be!” Alice.

“I saw the fight, and there was that thing BB said…” Nathan.

“About becoming a traitor?” Sarah. “I’d never do that.”

“Sarah, are there any other options?” Taylor.

“Alas, there aren’t. I’m going to be knocked out by BB.”

“Are you just going to accept that? Have you already given up?” Taylor was surprisingly not being a total prat.

“What else can I do? I knew the risks, and I lost. Nothing can change that… I don’t want anyone else arguing over my fate. Alice dear, I am so very sorry.”

“I… I…” Alice was crying now.

“Please don’t, I didn’t want you to find out because i knew you’d get upset…”

“Would it be better if I found out by seeing your body?”

“Alice… I’m really sorry, I can’t express it in words… but please, get over me.” And Sarah walked away.

“Sarah, wait!” Alice called, but got no response.

“We need to be very careful. Someone might take the opportunity to get rid of her.” Taylor said.

“Hey, don’t say that!” Nathan.

“Oh, like you weren’t thinking it.”

“I mean, she’s given up…” Harry.

“It would be a waste if someone didn’t attempt it…” Tori

“Shut up! No one is going to hurt Sarah, don’t even try! If you do, I’ll figure it out in the class trial. And mark my words, I won’t wait for BBs execution to get rid of you!” Alice was mad.

“And then you’d be executed instead. Alice, now isn’t the time to get mad. You should-” Taylor was interrupted by a small cutaway, where it was implied he was being slapped by Alice. But of course, we can’t show such violence to kids!

“Stop telling me what to do! You’re all ready to give up on her, convinced she’s gone. But I will never accept that! Even if I have to destroy every last BB myself, I will save her!”

“Well I wish you the best of luck.” Taylor. “But in my opinion, you should spend the rest of the day with Sarah. If this is going to be her last day, you should help make it the best.”

Alice paused for a moment, thinking it over. “But then it would be the same as giving up…” she left before anyone else could speak.

“I bet she’s going to knock out Sarah herself! She’s bluffing so she won’t look susp-” Tori was interrupted by Kiara.

“Enough! This is exactly what BB wants, for us to fight among ourselves again.” She glared at Taylor. “And what’s going on with you? You’re remarkably not being annoying today. I thought you didn’t place value in emotions.”

“I didn’t… but Alice has proven useful in the past, I only wish to return the favour.” 

Nathan started at the camera. “Sarah… her fate is sealed, but who will be the one to cast the blow? BB? Or one of us?”

Find out after this commercial break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s another huge deviation from the original. Thing is, there’s still a traitor. It’s just not Sarah this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I've ever done.


End file.
